


Les trois premières fois

by Nezumicat



Series: Touchdown : Love Story [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Takami embrasse les yeux humides de Sakuraba avec toute la douceur qui l'envahit.<br/>- J'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de toi quand tu as intégré l'équipe…<br/>- Au début du lycée ?<br/>- Au début du collège.<br/>- Oh…</p><p>Et Takami sent que Sakuraba sourit.<br/>- Tu as le droit de te moquer.<br/>- Je ne me moque jamais de vous, Takami-san. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé.<br/>- J'aurais tout aussi bien pu te le dire directement."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dernier jour d'école : le deuxième bouton d'un uniforme scolaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liquidN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/gifts).



> Léger AU : Takami a arrêté le club après la défaite au tournoi du Kantô contre les Devil Bats et n'a plus joué avec Sakuraba depuis.
> 
> Cette histoire est la première partie d'une série qui s'intitulera "Touchdown : Love Story". "Les trois premières fois", du PoV de Takami, raconte comment lui et Sakuraba se mettent en couple. "Les dix-huit suivantes", alternativement du PoV de Sakuraba et de Takami, racontera l'évolution de leur relation.

La sonnerie retentit et toute la classe se redresse dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les chaises raclent le sol, les pupitres s'ouvrent et se ferment. Des rires se déploient de certaines gorges, quelques soupirs, et aussi des larmes. Le voisin de Takami renifle bruyamment.  
\- J'aurais même pas réussi à sortir avec une seule fille de tout le lycée… Il s'essuie le nez d'un revers de manche.

Quand son ami lève les yeux sur lui, Takami esquisse un sourire. Il entend la remarque avant qu'elle ne soit formulée.  
\- Toi non plus Takami, hein ?  
\- Tu l'aurais su, tout de même. Mais bon, je ne considère pas ça comme une fatalité.  
\- Tu restes digne en toute circonstance… Enfin quand même, c'est bizarre, l'année est presque passée trop vite ! Bon, je suppose que la fac ne changera pas grand-chose, j'y reverrai quasiment les mêmes têtes…  
\- Mmh…  
\- En tout cas, tu me manqueras !

Takami a du mal à réaliser que sa vie au lycée s'achève aujourd'hui. Le dernier cours vient de finir. Le prof les a salués, encouragés, félicités. Les embrassades, les tapes dans le dos. Quelques boutons sont même déjà manquants sur les uniformes des garçons de la classe. Takami considère sa propre veste, presque aussi impeccable qu'au premier jour de la rentrée.

Il ne sera sorti avec aucune fille de sa scolarité, en effet. Et avec aucun garçon non plus.

Il rassemble ses affaires et les range dans sa sacoche. Il a déjà fait du vide dans son pupitre la veille et il ne lui reste plus que quelques manuels et cahiers. Il feuillette les notes griffonnées lors de son dernier cours de maths et songe qu'il se replongera là-dedans bien assez tôt. Il a hâte, et en même temps il donnerait beaucoup pour rester au lycée une année de plus.  
\- Takami ! T'es prêt à y aller ?  
\- J'arrive dans une minute, Ootawara. Tu peux partir devant.

Il suit son ami des yeux tandis que ce dernier quitte la salle de classe, le poing tendu vers le haut en signe de victoire.  
\- Enfin ! Pouahah, vous me manquerez pas.  
\- On se revoit le mois prochain…, répondent quelques voix moqueuses.

Quelqu'un lance une boulette de papier dans le dos de l'imposant garçon et Takami n'a pas le temps de distinguer qui. Ootawara, avec sa classe habituelle, soulève son arrière-train en direction de ses camarades et éclate d'un rire retentissant. En quittant la pièce, il adresse tout de même à tout le monde un signe de la main.  
\- Il va faire le fier, demain, à la remise des diplômes.  
\- Je n'en attends pas moins de lui ! Bon, à plus, alors… Takami salut le garçon qui aura été son voisin une bonne partie de l'année et, les yeux un peu tristes, quitte à son tour la salle de classe, sa sacoche à l'épaule.

Le couloir est bruyant et bondé. Peu d'élèves ont déjà quitté l'étage. Takami s'engage dans l'escalier et adresse un sourire accompagné de quelques mots à des filles de sa classe en train de discuter au milieu du passage. A petites foulées, il descend les trois étages en laissant sa main librement courir sur la rambarde de l'escalier. Il se demande si Shûei ressemblera au moins vaguement à cet établissement qui l'a accueilli pendant toutes ses années de collège et de lycée. Un poids commence à peser sur son cœur. Lui quitte Ôjô, tandis que tout le monde reste.

Ootawara, accompagné de quelques camarades de leur classe de troisième année, l'attend au bas des marches. Takami lui fait signe, et tous deux se mettent en chemin pour rejoindre le terrain de football américain.

*

\- Takami-san !

La voix sort Takami de sa rêverie. Il s'éloigne des casiers du vestiaire pour accueillir son ami.  
\- Salut, Sakuraba. Tu es sorti vite.  
\- Je revois les gens de ma classe à la rentrée. C'est dans quinze jours, alors les longs adieux sont pas indispensables… Vous avez fait vite aussi, vous ne vouliez pas passer plus de temps avec vos amis ? 

Sakuraba s'assoit sur le banc et commence à défaire sa veste d'uniforme.  
\- Je suis venu avec Ootawara. Je revois tout le monde demain. On doit se retrouver après la remise des diplômes.  
\- L'ambiance doit être bizarre chez les troisièmes années…  
\- Elle l'est. Enfin surtout pour moi. Tout le monde va dans la même fac, après tout.  
\- Je suis sûr que la vôtre sera super… 

Le garçon défait sa ceinture de pantalon et Takami reporte son regard sur la porte entr'ouverte du vestiaire.  
\- Merci d'être venu nous rendre visite, ajoute Sakuraba.  
\- Il vous faut bien les encouragements de vos sempai pour les prochaines éliminatoires…  
\- C'est pas pareil, de jouer sans vous.  
\- Vous vous en êtes carrément bien sortis seuls au printemps inter lycées ! J'aurais bien voulu assister à tous vos matchs.  
\- Vous auriez admiré toutes mes superbes réceptions ! s'exclame Sakuraba.

Son rire résonne dans la pièce et quelques têtes se tournent vers eux. Takami observe son kôhai qui se redresse, en caleçon et maillot de corps, pour avancer vers son casier. Il jette un coup d'œil furtif à celui qu'il a lui-même occupé pendant trois ans et qui n'a désormais plus de plaque à son nom.

Takami a stoppé ses activités sportives peu de temps après le cuisant échec des White Knights au tournoi du Kantô. En partie parce que son attention a été requise pour la préparation au concours d'entrée en fac de médecine. En partie, aussi, à cause de Sakuraba… Il est venu, à quelques reprises, saluer ses anciens co-équipiers du club de football, mais n'a passé que peu de temps en présence de son ancien partenaire de jeu.  
\- Tu as encore progressé, depuis que je ne suis plus là. Je n'ai même pas encore eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour ta sélection dans l'équipe nationale… J'aurais adoré faire partie des vôtres. J'espère que tu auras l'occasion de briller, sur le terrain…

Sakuraba l'observe avec une mine sombre.  
\- J'aurais voulu que vous puissiez briller avec moi, Takami-san… Je ne réceptionne aucune passe aussi bien que celles que vous m'envoyez.

Le cœur de Takami se serre un peu.  
\- Même si j'avais continué à jouer, on ne m'aurait jamais pris en national, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Sakuraba le fixe un instant, les yeux tristes, avant de reprendre, de façon plus enthousiaste :

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, pour que vous soyez fier de moi, Takami-san. Je ne veux surtout relâcher aucun effort. Et puis les White Knights doivent aussi prendre leur revanche, cette année, pour aller au Christmas Bowl. C'était notre rêve, à tous les deux…  
\- Sans Hiruma Yoichi pour les guider, les Devils Bats vont se ramasser, déclare Takami d'une voix assurée, tout en songeant que le superbe stratège de l'équipe n'est clairement pas le seul à avoir renversé leur dernier match.

Sakuraba se tourne à présent vers lui avec un franc sourire et Takami le fixe un moment. Cette expression lui flanque un coup parce qu'il ne la reverra sans doute que rarement, si tant est que Sakuraba veuille rester en contact avec lui après sa rentrée en fac. Et quand bien même ils resteront amis, Takami logera sur le campus, à une heure de là, et sera assommé par une quantité de travail qui ne lui laissera que peu de temps libre.  
\- Vous savez, Takami-san, ici, ce ne sera vraiment pas pareil sans vous, reprend Sakuraba en enfilant ses épaulières.  
\- Ca fait déjà quelques mois que tu ne m'as plus dans l'équipe.  
\- Je sais, mais là je n'aurai bientôt plus de sempai… 

Takami ne répond rien. Les mains dans les poches, il s'adosse contre le mur et reste immobile quelques minutes. Sa tenue enfilée, Sakuraba se tourne vers lui.  
\- Vous ne vouliez pas rejoindre les autres troisièmes années, Takami-san ?  
\- Oh… J'étais venu faire un dernier tour dans les vestiaires. Ça faisait longtemps.

Nul besoin de préciser qu'il a envie de voir Sakuraba autant que possible avant de quitter Ôjô.  
\- Moi ça me fait plaisir, répond Sakuraba, et Takami se maudit de se sentir si nostalgique.

*

Il a préparé un discours d'encouragement qu'il adresse avec enthousiasme et un peu de piquant à l'équipe, considérant un à un tous les visages des membres du club. Il n'est sans doute pas aussi marquant que le discours de leur ancien capitaine, qui essuie son nez sur le revers de sa main et leur chante un mini concert de son arrière train – en souvenir du bon temps -, mais il est tout de même accueilli par les applaudissements de tous les joueurs. Shogun lui donne une tape sur l'épaule en arguant que les White Knights se montreront dignes des membres sur le départ. Takami se sent fier, l'espace d'un instant. Il a vécu les heures de gloire de l'équipe, au meilleur de sa forme. 

Et puis il y a eu l'automne, et la défaite, et Takami a finalement un goût amer qui lui envahit la bouche. Il repense à sa passe bloquée, aux larmes qu'il a versées, et sent son moral baisser.

Tandis que les joueurs se dispersent sur le terrain, Sakuraba trottine vers lui.  
\- Est-ce que vous rentrez chez vous ?  
\- J'en avais l'intention, oui.

Sakuraba tend la main vers son torse et la respiration de Takami se bloque. Après quelques secondes, l'autre garçon demande :  
\- Est-ce que vous le donnerez à quelqu'un, demain ? 

Son doigt caresse le contour du deuxième bouton de la veste de Takami.  
\- … Je suppose que non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

La situation est gênante. Takami essaye de capter le regard de Sakuraba mais ce dernier a toujours les yeux fixés sur le bout de métal. Il a pourtant tenté de sortir ce souvenir de sa mémoire, mais le baiser qu'ils ont échangé quelques mois plus tôt lui revient en pleine figure.  
\- Si jamais… ça ne vous ennuie pas d'abimer votre uniforme… enfin, si jamais vous êtes d'accord, je le voudrais bien…  
\- Je veux bien, si ça te fait plaisir, commence Takami, et Sakuraba recule en souriant, une main dans les cheveux. Je n'ai personne qui compte tellement à mes yeux pour que je veuille le lui réserver.

Quand Sakuraba le regarde à nouveau, Takami sent ses barrières s'effondrer. Il arbore le sourire le plus charmeur qui lui ai jamais été donné de voir. Le sourire de Sakuraba a toujours eu pour effet de le faire fondre. Il est bien conscient qu'il n'a jamais rien pu lui refuser. Il l'a réconforté si souvent qu'il aurait presque du mal à se souvenir de toutes les fois en détail. Il a essuyé ses larmes à de nombreuses reprises, l'a motivé, l'a forcé à continuer à se battre. Il a rempli son rôle de sempai du mieux qu'il l'a pu, et maintenant il doit se convaincre de le laisser évoluer seul, de lui laisser la possibilité d'être bon sans lui, et c'est quelque chose de difficile. 

A la fac, il parviendra certainement à mettre ses sentiments derrière lui. Savoir Sakuraba loin de lui sera une bonne motivation. Il trouvera peut-être même quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un ne l'embrassera certainement pas pour l'ignorer ensuite. Et il y aura les cours, les entrainements, les amis qu'il se fera. Il y aura un autre monde, et Sakuraba y tiendra peut-être une place d'ami cher, mais d'ami seulement.

\- Merci, Takami-san… Je dois aller rejoindre les autres à l'entrainement.  
\- Oui. Tu devrais te dépêcher.  
\- Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on se retrouve, après ?

Sakuraba a demandé cela si vite que Takami n'est même pas certain d'avoir saisi le sens de sa phrase.  
\- Je veux dire…, bafouille l'autre garçon, pour aller manger un morceau… Ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin… non, bien sûr vous devez rentrer chez vous, pardon. Une autre fois… Je vais y aller, alors.

Les joues de Sakuraba sont roses. Il sait qu'il ne devrait rien s'imaginer, mais Takami n'a jamais su se sentir autrement que bêtement amoureux devant ce garçon et ses satanées requêtes.  
\- Bien sûr… Appelle-moi quand tu as fini, je te rejoindrai devant le lycée. Je vais passer feuilleter quelques livres à la bibliothèque…  
\- Génial ! Alors à tout à l'heure, Takami-san…

Quand Sakuraba s'éloigne, Takami vide l'air contenu dans ses poumons jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il commence à mettre une croix sur ses espoirs.

*

Takami pousse la porte du restaurant et laisse Sakuraba entrer devant lui. Le garçon a les cheveux encore humides de sa douche et leur odeur chatouille son nez quand il passe à ses côtés. Le parfum du shampoing de Sakuraba n'a pas quitté sa mémoire malgré les cinq mois passés loin des douches des vestiaires du club. Il ferme les yeux une seconde puis suit l'autre garçon au comptoir.  
\- Ça fait un moment qu'on n'est pas allés au fast-food ensemble, note Sakuraba quand ils s'assoient à une table libre.  
\- Désolé, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour te voir depuis décembre.  
\- Je peux vous demander quelque chose, Takami-san ?  
\- Bien sûr, répond Takami en trempant une frite dans sa sauce ketchup.  
\- Je me fais sûrement des idées… enfin je comprendrais si vous me répondiez "oui", parce que je n'ai pas été très honnête avec vous, mais… est-ce que vous m'avez évité ?  
\- Je ne serais pas venu manger avec toi si je t'évitais, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Non, justement aujourd'hui je n'ai pas cette impression mais… enfin pour tout vous dire, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vus depuis la fin de l'année dernière.  
\- Sakuraba, je ne suis plus au club, je bosse pour ma rentrée en fac, je crois que ça pèse dans la balance.

Il n'est pas tout à fait honnête, mais ne tient pas à aborder le sujet en profondeur. Il l'a certainement évité, mais il pensait que Sakuraba ne tenait, de son côté, pas spécialement à le voir.  
\- Je vous ai invité à sortir, une fois, mais vous deviez réviser…

Il se souvient de la fois où Sakuraba est monté à l'étage des troisièmes années, à l'interclasse, pour lui proposer de voir un film avec lui le week-end suivant.  
\- Désolé…  
\- Je ne vous en veux pas de ne pas avoir eu le temps…

C'est la seule fois où Sakuraba lui a proposé de se voir en dehors de l'école en plusieurs mois. De son côté, il s'est contenté de le croiser lorsque l'occasion se présentait et d'assister aux matchs des White Knights quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Il ne savait pas comment analyser leur relation, et ne le sait pas vraiment mieux aujourd'hui.  
\- Vous ne m'évitiez pas, alors ?

Takami observe Sakuraba quelques secondes avant de se décider à répondre sincèrement :  
\- Un peu, je suppose ?  
\- C'est à cause de ce que je vous ai dit, hein ?...  
\- Mmh. 

Il a le ventre crispé et repose son burger sur son emballage.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, reprend-t-il. Ses doigts glissent le long de son gobelet. J'ai juste pensé que tu n'avais pas particulièrement envie de te retrouver seul avec moi. Tu aurais voulu que je continue à venir au club et qu'on s'entraine tous les deux ?  
\- Oui, répond immédiatement Sakuraba. Bien sûr, ça m'aurait plu… Vos passes me manquent. J'adore vraiment jouer avec vous, Takami-san.  
\- Tu aurais dû me le dire…  
\- Ça vous aurait convaincu de revenir ? Je me serais senti mal de vous accaparer alors que vous aviez votre concours à préparer.  
\- Tu es plus important…, commence Takami et il s'interrompt pour réfléchir à ce qu'il a vraiment envie de lui dire.  
\- Takami-san, vous aussi vous êtes plus important que le reste pour moi… C'est trop tard pour vous le dire, mais… je suis désolé de ce que je vous ai dit après que… je vous ai embrassé.

Les pommettes de Sakuraba rougissent, ses yeux fixent son plateau, et Takami résiste tant bien que mal à l'envie de presser sa main dans la sienne. Sa main qui frotte machinalement le rebord de la table.  
\- Je ne le pensais pas vraiment… J'ai dit n'importe quoi. Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?  
\- Quand je vous ai vu si malheureux, après le match, j'ai eu envie de vous serrer dans mes bras. C'est toujours vous qui m'avez consolé, Takami-san et… ça m'a toujours fait du bien de me dire que vous étiez là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin… Je voulais être là pour vous... Et je vous ai embrassé, parce que j'en avais très, très envie. Et c'était égoïste. Je suis vraiment désolé…

Sakuraba parle vite et de la voix mal assurée que Takami affectionne tant.  
\- Je n'aurais pas dû vous embrasser comme ça. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de vous dire après…  
\- Quand tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que tu regrettais et que tu me demandais d'oublier ?  
\- Mmh…  
\- J'ai effectivement essayé d'oublier, parce que je pensais que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais.  
\- C'était ce que je voulais.  
\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ?  
\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez sans savoir que je suis amoureux de vous…, répond Sakuraba en levant vers Takami des yeux humides.

En acceptant de sortir avec lui ce soir-là, Takami s'est imaginé différents scénarios. Dans le premier, Sakuraba ne parle pas de ce baiser, se conduit exactement comme avant et demande à Takami de rester son ami. Ils se croiseront de temps en temps, suivront le cours de leur vie, et Takami réussira finalement à oublier son amour d'adolescent. Dans le second, Sakuraba revient sur le baiser en s'excusant. C'était une erreur, il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête, espère que Takami lui pardonne et lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à la fac et de rester en contact avec lui. Dans le troisième, Sakuraba lui avoue qu'il fréquente quelqu'un et que le souvenir de ce baiser le perturbe un peu. Dans le quatrième, ils s'embrassent à nouveau, Sakuraba regrette encore plus, et tous deux finissent par s'éloigner complètement… 

C'est là un cinquième scénario que Takami n'a pas tout à fait envisagé. Encore que, réflexion faite, il aurait pu se remémorer la demande du deuxième bouton de veste pour se l'inventer.  
\- Takami-san ?... Vous ne voudriez pas répondre quelque chose ?

Takami rassemble rapidement ses affaires, se redresse et saisit la main de Sakuraba dans la sienne en jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux autres clients qui ne paraissent pas se soucier d'eux.  
\- Prends ton sac et viens avec moi, s'il te plait, demande-t-il à voix basse en pressant ses doigts contre ceux de l'autre garçon.

Il sent son pouls résonner dans sa paume tandis que Sakuraba le suit jusqu'à l'extérieur du restaurant. Il a les pensées embrouillées, le rythme du cœur qui s'accélère et une irrépressible envie de se retourner vers Sakuraba pour l'embrasser sur le champ. Mais ils sont en pleine rue, et Takami regrette que l'autre garçon n'ait pas eu la bonne idée de l'inviter chez lui. Ou dans n'importe quel endroit où il aurait été tellement plus convenable de recevoir une déclaration.

Un large sourire se dessine sur son visage. Sakuraba vient de lui faire sa déclaration, est c'est sans le moindre doute possible le plus beau scénario pour clôturer une journée qui n'a certainement pas été idéale jusqu'à présent.

De longues secondes s'écoulent, durant lesquelles Takami réfléchit à la meilleure option qui pourrait se présenter. L'immeuble où se trouve le restaurant accueille un établissement de karaoke, et Takami prend l'initiative de les y conduire.

Après une dizaine de minutes, en refermant la porte de la salle privée derrière eux, Takami inspire profondément en reprenant dans la sienne la main de Sakuraba.  
\- Takami-san… On n'a pas rangé les plateaux…  
\- Oh…  
\- Vous ne m'avez pas amené là pour qu'on chante, je suppose ?  
\- Non.  
\- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose en privé, alors ?  
\- Mmh.

Takami fixe Sakuraba un instant et l'attire vers lui, contre la porte d'entrée.  
\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait tellement de monde autour, explique Takami. 

Sa main libre caresse la joue de l'autre garçon. Il a la peau un peu rugueuse, comme si sa barbe n'allait pas tarder à repousser. Sakuraba se tient immobile, silencieux, avec juste ses yeux interrogateurs et la bouche entr'ouverte. Son souffle se mélange à celui de Takami. Ses doigts, contre les siens, dégagent une chaleur agréable.

Takami lui dépose un baiser timide sur les lèvres avant de retirer ses lunettes et de revenir vers sa bouche. Sakuraba se laisse entrainer et capture à son tour la lèvre inférieure de Takami entre les siennes. C'est humide, et son souffle sur le nez de Takami est chaud. Après quelques secondes, il demande à voix basse :  
\- Ca veut dire que vous voulez bien de moi ?

La voix rauque, Takami répond rapidement :  
\- Ca veut dire que je t'aime aussi, idiot…  
\- Vous êtes plus gentil avec moi d'habitude…

Takami passe ses bras autour du torse de Sakuraba et presse son corps contre le sien. Il sent le cœur de l'autre garçon qui s'accélère et ses mains qui s'agrippent dans le dos de sa veste.  
\- Sakuraba, pour tout te dire, je n'avais pas imaginé ça.  
\- Quand je vous ai embrassé, je n'étais pas du tout sûr de moi…

Le front de Sakuraba vient se reposer contre le sien et sa voix est un peu tremblante.  
\- Je crois… que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de vous quand j'ai arrêté de vous voir tous les jours. Vous me manquiez, Takami-san… J'aurais voulu que vous restiez avec moi.

Takami embrasse les yeux humides de Sakuraba avec toute la douceur qui l'envahit.  
\- J'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de toi quand tu as intégré l'équipe…  
\- Au début du lycée ?  
\- Au début du collège.  
\- Oh…

Et Takami sent que Sakuraba sourit.  
\- Tu as le droit de te moquer.  
\- Je ne me moque jamais de vous, Takami-san. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé.  
\- J'aurais tout aussi bien pu te le dire directement.  
\- Vous aviez peur de ma réaction ?  
\- Oui, je présume. Je n'avais pas envie de ruiner l'équipe qu'on formait, tous les deux. Sans compter que tu étais jeune…  
\- Vous n'êtes pas si vieux, Takami-san…

Takami lui pince gentiment les côtés et sent Sakuraba qui gigote contre lui. Il se détache un peu, remet ses lunettes sur son nez et appuie ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre garçon. Sa tête se pose contre le mur.  
\- Tu vas me manquer, quand je partirai à la fac, dit-il simplement.  
\- Comptez sur moi pour venir vous voir. Maintenant que vous m'avez embrassé, vous aurez du mal à vous débarrasser de moi…

Sakuraba à une petite moue espiègle. Takami observe ses courtes mèches blondes, ses oreilles dégagées. Son col d'uniforme encadre assez parfaitement son visage à présent plus mature. Il repense à l'époque pas si lointaine où les cheveux longs de Sakuraba glissaient sur son front et sa mâchoire, et songe qu'il aurait presque eu encore plus de succès comme mannequin aujourd'hui, s'il n'avait pas abandonné sa boîte de production pour le football américain. Une pointe de fierté lui gonfle la poitrine.  
\- Tu viendras me rendre visite sur le campus, alors ?  
\- Au milieu de toutes ces têtes, je vais me sentir carrément stupide.  
\- Le niveau d'Ôjô est plutôt bon, tu sais.  
\- Personne ne devient médecin, ici…  
\- Tu es tombé sur un bon parti, ironise Takami. Après quelques secondes, il ajoute d'une voix sérieuse : Est-ce que je peux profiter de toi avant de partir à Shûei ?  
\- Je voulais vous demander la même chose, Takami-san…


	2. L'odeur des garçons a quelque chose d'envoutant

Lorsqu'il saisit son diplôme, Takami adresse un signe de la main à sa classe. Tout le monde jubile. Il n'a jamais vu autant d'accolades parmi ses camarades qu'aujourd'hui. Il rejoint le groupe et bavarde distraitement avec eux, tout en cherchant du regard Sakuraba. Ce dernier lui a dit qu'il assisterait à la cérémonie en compagnie de Shin. Lorsqu'il le repère, il est entouré de deuxième année de leur équipe de football. Sakuraba le fixe un moment, un sourire aux lèvres. Il lève son index et son majeur en signe de victoire. Takami s'excuse auprès des membres de sa classe et rejoint l'autre garçon.  
\- Takami-san, bravo pour votre diplôme, le félicite Shin.  
\- Vous étiez classe, sur scène, ajoute Sakuraba.

Takami sourit parce que cela a dû durer moins de trente secondes, mais les compliments de Sakuraba lui font toujours l'effet d'une caresse.  
\- Ça sera certainement difficile cette année, mais dès que vous intégrerez tous l'équipe des Silver Knights, on pourra rejouer ensemble.  
\- Il y a une équipe de football américain dans votre fac ? lui demande Shin, les yeux brillants.  
\- Mmh, clairement pas du même niveau, mais ça me fera plaisir de jouer contre vous.  
\- Vous serez le quarterback adverse, alors. L'idée ne me plait pas beaucoup, rebondit Sakuraba.

Takami lui donne une tape sur l'épaule.  
\- On ne vous donnera certainement aucun fil à retordre…

Il prend congé après seulement une courte minute.  
\- Je dois rejoindre ma classe assez vite.  
\- Je vous accompagne, Takami-san… A tout à l'heure, Shin !

Sakuraba marche à ses côtés. Son épaule touche son bras et les doigts de Takami effleurent rapidement le revers de la main de l'autre garçon. Il voit du coin de l'œil Sakuraba qui sourit.  
\- Je ne vous laisse pas partir avant que vous m'ayez donné votre bouton.  
\- Je comptais de toute façon te voir après. Je ne savais juste pas comment te donner discrètement rendez-vous en présence de Shin.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Takami-san. Shin est déjà au courant…

Takami soulève vers lui un sourcil interrogateur tandis que les deux pénètrent dans l'entrée quasi déserte de l'école.  
\- Que vous êtes mon petit-ami. Je lui ai dit tout à l'heure.  
\- Oh…, répond simplement Takami. Cela ne l'étonne pas plus que ça. Sakuraba n'a jamais su garder une information pour lui.

Il s'arrête et sort de sa poche les petits ciseaux de couture qu'il a préparés le matin même. Les fils cèdent rapidement et il place le deuxième bouton de sa veste au creux de la main de Sakuraba, qui le fait lentement tourner entre ses doigts.  
\- Tu en as reçu d'autres ? demande Takami.  
\- J'aurais refusé, vous me prenez pour qui…

Takami profite de l'absence relative d'autres élèves autour d'eux pour embrasser rapidement son petit-ami sur le front.  
\- Je t'appelle dès que je me libère, alors…  
\- Ok… Profitez bien !  
\- Très sincèrement, là, tout de suite, j'aurais préféré faire autre chose, avoue Takami en s'éloignant avec un sourire.

*

Le jour décline. Le reflet des rayons du soleil sur la rivière et les branches des cerisiers encore timidement rosées rendent Takami songeur. Il doit bien avouer que le paysage pourrait être romantique en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avale une gorgée de son thé vert et cale son menton dans sa main. Assis sur la pente légère qui borde l'eau, il observe avec amusement ses camarades bavarder énergiquement.  
\- T'as intérêt à nous rendre visite souvent, docteur ! lui lance Ootawara en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.  
\- Tu as le droit de venir squatter chez moi quand tu veux, répond Takami en rigolant.  
\- C'est une invitation ! J'espère que ta piaule est grande. Doit y avoir de sacrées belles nanas dans une fac comme ça…, rêve son meilleur ami, un doigt dans le nez.  
\- Je ne saurais pas te dire, il faudra que tu viennes en juger par toi-même.

Ootawara fait partie des rares personnes à savoir que Takami est gay. Il parle toujours des filles à sens unique, sans s'en formaliser. Takami espère que l'autre garçon se trouvera quelqu'un de bien. Pas trop regardante sur ses grands gestes dignes d'un gamin de primaire, ou sur son humour ne volant jamais bien haut. Une fille un peu comme lui, blagueuse et enthousiaste. Il sait qu'Ootawara en serait ravi. 

Il ne lui a pas parlé de Sakuraba mais a envie de garder ça pour lui un peu plus longtemps. Takami n'est toujours pas complètement sorti de sa journée d'hier et a difficilement fermé l'œil cette nuit. Quand ils ont quitté le karaoke, une heure environ s'était écoulée, passée à discuter de leurs sentiments respectifs, et entrecoupée de quelques baisers et d'une ou deux caresses. La main de Sakuraba s'est alternativement retrouvée dans ses cheveux et sous son tee-shirt, après que sa veste a été retirée. Takami, de son côté, a lutté une bonne partie du temps pour n'ôter aucun vêtement à l'autre garçon et ses doigts ne se sont pas aventurés plus loin que son cou et le haut de son dos. 

Takami regrette les quelques mois passés loin du garçon dont il est amoureux, pour ce qui s'avère n'être finalement qu'une sorte de malentendu. En même temps, cet éloignement a probablement été à l'origine de la prise de conscience de Sakuraba de ses sentiments pour lui. Il faut admettre que cela compense largement ses regrets. En repensant à sa nuit quasiment blanche, Takami se frotte énergiquement les cuisses, les yeux rivés sur la rivière. Son corps l'a brûlé. Il a un instant songé avoir de la fièvre, et puis a réalisé qu'il désespérait juste d'avoir Sakuraba contre lui. Takami passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Est-ce que Sakuraba fantasme sur lui de cette manière ? Sans doute pas, après tout cela ne fait pas cinq ans qu'il se l'imagine à lui. Il se trouve un peu pathétique et dissimule un petit rire.

Quand la lumière du soleil ne se fait plus que blafarde, Takami regarde l'heure sur son téléphone. Il a reçu un email de Sakuraba et s'empresse de l'ouvrir.  
"J'ai hâte de vous voir."

C'est simple, et c'est exactement ce qu'il pense aussi. Il a apprécié ces quelques heures passées à se remémorer son année scolaire en mangeant une crêpe avant de finir la journée avec ses camarades, autour d'une boisson. Mais il doit bien admettre que ses pensées leur avaient de temps à autre fait faux bond.  
\- Je vais y aller, tout le monde, explique Takami en se redressant. Son dos lui fait mal et il s'étire un peu.  
\- T'es encore plus grand vu d'ici, note l'une de ses camarades, assise tout près.  
\- Faut admettre qu'il est beau garçon, hein, ajoute une autre fille de sa classe et le groupe part dans un fou rire.  
\- A bientôt, leur lance Takami en les quittant.

Il marche jusqu'à son vélo, l'enjambe, et pédale en direction de chez lui. Grand et beau garçon. C'est aussi l'avis de Sakuraba ? Parce que pour lui, la description correspond totalement à quelqu'un d'autre.

*

Il lui est déjà arrivé d'inviter Sakuraba chez lui, et il ne le présente donc pas à sa mère lorsque celle-ci les rejoint dans l'entrée de la maison.  
\- Bonsoir, Haruto-kun. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu restes dîner avec nous, je suppose ?  
\- Avec plaisir, Madame. Merci de m'accueillir, j'espère que je ne dérange pas, répond Sakuraba avec un large sourire.

Ce garçon sait faire du charme à tout le monde. Sa mère lui adresse un superbe sourire en retour et Takami sait déjà qu'elle l'adore. Il lui a parlé de très nombreuses fois de son kôhai et de ses activités de mannequin. Un peu moins souvent des longues heures d'entrainement passées à améliorer leur duo sportif. C'est un jardin secret que Takami affectionne et dont il conserve jalousement tout le sens caché.  
\- Je vous appelle dans une petite heure, ajoute sa mère en rejoignant la cuisine.

Takami fait signe à Sakuraba de le suivre dans les escaliers menant à l'étage. La maison est assez grande et sa chambre est tout au fond du couloir du haut. Elle n'est que rarement dérangée mais Takami a bien veillé, ce matin, à ne rien laisser traîner. Seul son bureau est couvert d'ouvrages abordant divers sujets de première année de médecine.  
\- Je vous admire de travailler autant, Takami-san, soupire Sakuraba en posant son sac par terre. Après quelques secondes, il demande : Je peux vous emprunter votre salle de bain un instant ?  
\- Mmh, pas de souci. C'est juste à droite quand tu sors.

Après trois minutes, durant lesquelles Takami défait puis refait nerveusement les boutons de sa veste avant de finalement se décider à la suspendre sur son cintre, il opte pour rejoindre Sakuraba dans le but de se laver les mains. La porte de la salle d'eau est à demie ouverte et Takami la pousse complètement. Sakuraba a un mouvement de sursaut et Takami s'excuse.  
\- Je peux utiliser le lavabo une seconde ?

Quand il a fini, Sakuraba lui tend la serviette qu'il a déjà utilisée. Leurs doigts se frôlent, et l'autre garçon entreprend de sécher lui-même la peau mouillée de Takami. Ce geste n'est pas censé être intime, pourtant le temps semble s'arrêter un instant. Sakuraba se racle la gorge, repose la serviette éponge sur son crochet et devance Takami pour retourner dans sa chambre.  
\- Je crois que je suis un peu gêné de t'avoir là, dit Takami en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
\- J'avais le cœur qui battait si fort quand je suis arrivé chez vous que j'espère que votre mère ne l'a pas entendu, répond précipitamment Sakuraba en s'affalant sur la chaise de bureau.

La remarque fait sourire Takami qui trouve la situation un peu absurde.  
\- Tu es pourtant déjà venu.  
\- Je n'étais pas votre petit-ami à ce moment-là.  
\- Mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on trouve tous les deux étrange le fait que tu viennes chez moi maintenant.  
\- Mais c'est bizarre… Takami-san. La dernière fois, je n'avais pas d'idées déplacées en tête.

Les joues de Sakuraba s'empourprent brusquement et le garçon se plaque les mains à l'arrière de la tête, ses yeux rivés sur son sempai.  
\- Takami-san, j'ai pas l'habitude de vous dire des choses comme ça…

Sakuraba a ce geste automatique de s'humidifier les lèvres et Takami vient s'agenouiller devant lui, les mains sur les cuisses de l'autre garçon. Sakuraba se penche en avant sur la chaise à roulettes, les jambes légèrement écartées. Takami avance un peu sur ses genoux pour se retrouver plus proche de lui. Il fait signe à l'autre garçon de se pencher et capture ses lèvres entre les siennes. La position est inconfortable, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne tient particulièrement à rompre le baiser. L'haleine de Sakuraba est fraîche et Takami devine qu'il a du se laver les dents. L'idée l'amuse.  
\- J'ai un peu mal aux jambes, tu viens sur le lit ?  
\- J'aimais bien vous avoir à genoux devant moi, plaisante Sakuraba en se redressant.  
\- Arrête de me dire des choses comme ça. Je ne te savais pas aussi entreprenant.  
\- Vous préférez quand je chouine et que je me plains en bafouillant ?  
\- Mmh, si je peux te prendre dans mes bras après, ça me va.

Takami retire le haut de son uniforme pour se retrouver plus à l'aise en simple maillot de corps. Il s'adosse contre le mur qui borde son lit et attrape Sakuraba par l'arrière de la ceinture pour l'attirer à lui. Le garçon se presse entre ses jambes repliées et bascule la tête contre l'épaule de Takami, qui plonge son nez dans ses cheveux. Takami doit avoir un souci avec son odeur ; que ce soit celle de ses cheveux, de sa peau ou de sa bouche, il la respire avec avidité dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Son nez glisse le long de la joue de Sakuraba et ses lèvres viennent se coller sur la peau fine juste en dessous de son oreille. Les bras de Takami encerclent le torse de l'autre garçon et le pressent un peu plus contre lui.  
\- Ca ne t'ennuie pas ? demande-t-il dans un murmure.  
\- J'aime bien être là…, répond doucement Sakuraba.  
\- Hier, je regrettais de quitter le lycée mais finalement, je me dis qu'il y a un avantage. J'aurai mon chez-moi pour que tu viennes me voir.

Takami replonge son visage dans les cheveux de Sakuraba.  
\- Il faut que vous me fassiez visiter. Vous avez déjà un logement sur le campus ?  
\- La semaine prochaine, si tout va bien. Si ça te dit, on ira ensemble avant la rentrée.  
\- Ca me dit, oui… Takami-san ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous aimez bien mes cheveux courts ?  
\- J'aime bien leur parfum, répond Takami en souriant. 

Il se détache et embrasse Sakuraba sur la joue. Elle est plus rugueuse qu'hier et il apprécie la sensation. Des poils de barbe commencent à repousser.  
\- Mais sérieusement, j'aime beaucoup tes cheveux courts. Ça te rend… plus viril, je suppose.  
\- Vous aimez les garçons virils ? Vous n'avez pas touché le gros lot, hein.  
\- Tu es grand et baraqué. Et puis ta barbe repousse.

Sakuraba rigole et Takami le serre un peu plus fort.  
\- C'est vraiment agréable de t'avoir là. Je t'aurais attendu un bon moment, mais ça en valait la peine.  
\- Maintenant, vous sortez avec un ex-mannequin devenu viril.  
\- Je serais sorti avec le mannequin aux cheveux longs qui n'avait pas confiance en lui, tu sais.

Un silence s'installe quelques longues secondes avant que Sakuraba demande :  
\- Takami-san ? Est-ce que je peux vous caresser ?

Takami manque un battement de cœur. Il se doute vaguement de ce que Sakuraba implique mais n'est pas tout à fait à l'aise avec la situation.  
\- Tu en as envie ?  
\- Depuis un moment… Pas vous ?  
\- Si… 

Il repense à la nuit derrière. Sakuraba se presse un peu plus contre lui et il sent sa main sur sa jambe, ses doigts qui se baladent sur le tissu de son pantalon et remontent vers son genou. Dans leur position, Sakuraba ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus et Takami hésite à bouger. Il a compris que son petit-ami attendait une réaction de sa part, une sorte de consentement. Pourtant, il hésite à le lui formuler. La nuit passée, dans ce même lit, il s'est caressé en pensant à l'autre garçon, à son corps tout près du sien, à ses yeux quémandeurs et à ses doigts fins explorant son torse, son dos, ses cuisses. Il n'est pas parvenu à se le sortir de la tête. A présent qu'il est réellement là contre lui, Takami sent qu'il va avoir du mal à contenir son érection.  
\- Sakuraba, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise de savoir mes parents en bas… Ma mère va venir nous chercher bientôt et… si je te laisse faire, je n'arriverai pas à me retenir de te déshabiller.

Il sent son visage rougir. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche de personne. Il n'a jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Takami se doute qu'il est homosexuel depuis un bon moment, mais il s'est rarement mis à fantasmer sur son ami autant qu'hier. Il se demande si Sakuraba se sent plus confiant en la matière. Est-ce que cela se fait de poser ce genre de question ?  
\- Je comprends, Takami-san… On peut attendre une autre fois…  
\- J'ai… enfin, je n'ai rien prévu. Pour ce genre de circonstances.  
\- Je crois que j'aurais un peu flippé si j'avais vu une boîte de préservatifs sur votre table de nuit, en même temps ! dit précipitamment Sakuraba.

Le garçon se redresse et Takami se sent à la fois soulagé et dépité.  
\- Et si tu en découvres une dans mon futur studio ?  
\- J'espère que d'ici une semaine, vous y aurez pensé, répond son petit-ami à voix basse.

Sakuraba lui adresse un sourire timide et charmeur et Takami a envie de lui retirer son uniforme, laisser ses sentiments le guider et ne plus écouter sa tête. Il tend les mains vers l'autre garçon et entreprend de déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemise.  
\- Est-ce que je peux te regarder un peu ? demande-t-il en s'interrompant brusquement.  
\- Mmh.

Sakuraba l'aide à le déshabiller et bascule Takami en position allongée sur le lit. Son visage est tout proche du sien. Le souffle de Sakuraba laisse sur les lunettes de Takami un peu de buée, et ce dernier décide de caler le haut de sa tête sous le menton de l'autre garçon. Sa main caresse son biceps nu et s'infiltre sous la manche de son maillot de corps. Il laisse ses doigts vagabonder sur son épaule, puis la quitte pour caresser son flanc. Sous son toucher, la peau de Sakuraba est chaude. Il sent une main s'appuyer sur ses abdominaux pour venir remonter jusqu'à son torse sous le tissu de son tee-shirt. Sakuraba l'embrasse et Takami écarte instinctivement les lèvres. C'est la première fois qu'il sent la langue de Sakuraba à l'intérieur de sa bouche et il se dit que cela ne ressemble en rien aux baisers précédents. Sans même le réaliser, il gémit sous la caresse.  
\- Ok…, murmure-t-il. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter.  
\- Votre mère a dit qu'elle nous cherchait au bout d'une heure…, se plaint Sakuraba. 

Quand il lève les yeux sur lui, il comprend qu'il n'est clairement pas le seul à qui la situation fait de l'effet. Sakuraba a les yeux plus brillants que jamais, les pommettes roses et la respiration bruyante et rapide. Son regard semble le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter là. Takami tourne brièvement la tête vers l'horloge de sa chambre et constate que cela fait moins de trente minutes qu'ils sont rentrés. Il soupire.  
\- Sakuraba… tu sais, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Sakuraba passe son bras autour de sa nuque et presse Takami contre son torse.  
\- Je vous aime énormément… Takami-san. J'adore votre peau, et votre odeur, et vos yeux quand ils me regardent. Je vous adore. Je suis bien avec vous.

Takami inspire profondément. Il se sent tout à fait idiot parce qu'il ressent exactement la même chose. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un sentiment amoureux pouvait rendre aussi stupidement heureux quand on avait quelqu'un avec qui le partager. Il relève les yeux vers son petit-ami et le voit lui sourire avec beaucoup de douceur.  
\- On peut rester comme ça un moment ? demande Takami.  
\- Ça me va très bien..., murmure Sakuraba en retour.


	3. Appelons un chat : un chat

Takami retrouve Sakuraba devant la gare. Le garçon est vêtu d'un pull violet et d'une veste printanière. Takami ne manque pas de noter que le pantalon noir qu'il porte est presqu'aussi moulant que ceux de la tenue officielle de football américain. Sauf que sans toutes ses protections, Sakuraba est bien plus sexy. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu sans son uniforme du lycée ou sa tenue de receveur. Lorsqu'il arrive près de lui, il remarque que Sakuraba le fixe avec insistance.  
\- Salut…, dit Takami.  
\- Salut…, répond Sakuraba avec un large sourire, et Takami le lui rend avec plaisir. Sakuraba ne l'a encore jamais salué de façon aussi décontractée. Vous êtes super beau comme ça, Takami-san.

Sakuraba lisse le col de son polo, frôlant au passage la peau de son cou. Takami frissonne malgré la température douce de cette fin de mois de mars.  
\- Merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu dirais ça. Toi par contre, ta tenue est superbe.

Takami a passé près d'une heure à décider ce qu'il allait porter pour cette sortie et, satisfait par aucun de ses vêtements, a opté pour un polo sous un pull et un pantalon finalement assez banal. Cela fait quasiment une semaine qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, et Takami s'est convaincu que la tenue qu'il porterait n'aurait que peu d'importance par rapport au reste.  
\- Je suis content qu'elle vous plaise…

Sakuraba semble un peu gêné et également impatient. Il frotte ses baskets l'une contre l'autre et a les deux mains serrées contre la lanière de son sac.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu…  
\- Et tu as envie de me sauter au cou ?  
\- A peu près, oui…  
\- Viens, on va repérer le quai.

En passant près de lui, Takami presse sa main dans la sienne pendant quelques brèves secondes avant de le devancer pour se diriger vers le portique.

Cela va bientôt faire une semaine qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de se voir. En début d'année, son père avait prévu de prendre quelques jours de congés avant sa rentrée à la fac. Sa mère avait lourdement insisté, car ils n'avaient que très rarement l'occasion de partir en vacances en famille. Finalement, le père de Takami n'a pas pu s'absenter et sa mère a décidé qu'ils partiraient tous de même tous les deux rendre visite à sa sœur.  
\- Comment était votre voyage à Nagoya ? demande Sakuraba en bipant sa carte de transport.  
\- Reposant, joli... et un peu ennuyant. J'étais content de revoir ma tante mais je dois admettre que j'ai trouvé le temps très long loin de toi. Merci de m'avoir écrit aussi souvent.  
\- Vous m'avez envoyé tellement de messages que je me demande où vous avez trouvé le temps de discuter avec votre famille…, note Sakuraba avec un petit sourire.  
\- J'ai eu le droit à une ou deux remarques de ma mère… Elle n'a pas l'habitude de me voir tellement sur mon téléphone.  
\- Elle doit penser que vous avez une petite amie…  
\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Mais ma mère ne me pose jamais beaucoup de question sur mes relations sociales. J'ai de bons résultats scolaires, je l'aide à la maison et je ne crois pas poser de problème ni à elle ni à mon père, c'est ce qui doit compter le plus pour eux. Mais Sakuraba ?

L'autre garçon se retourne après s'être engagé sur l'escalier roulant.  
\- Je ne tiens pas à discuter de ça aujourd'hui, finit Takami en lui souriant.  
\- Aucun problème pour moi, Takami-san !  
\- Je suis vraiment content de te voir.  
\- Moi j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure depuis que je vous attends devant la gare. Bon et en fait, pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit…  
\- Tu as trop rêvé de moi ? le taquine Takami.  
\- … Oui.

Sakuraba a la peau du visage qui vire au rouge et Takami reste silencieux, reportant son attention sur les personnes qui font déjà la queue sur le quai. L'honnêteté de son petit-ami le touche mais elle le met aussi un peu mal à l'aise. 

Il ne lui demande pas dans quel genre de rêve il se l'est imaginé.

Dans le train, les deux garçons parviennent à s'installer l'un à côté de l'autre. Il y a du monde, à cause des vacances, mais c'est un jour de semaine alors la rame n'est pas bondée. Takami s'approche de Sakuraba le plus possible sans que cela paraisse étrange aux yeux des autres passagers. Les jambes un peu écartées, il fait en sorte que sa cuisse touche celle de son petit-ami. Il a chaud, mais décide de ne pas bouger. Le train est déjà en marche.

La main de Sakuraba vient s'appuyer contre son côté pour le caresser légèrement. Il a rabattu son sac contre lui de sorte que le geste reste discret, et l'attention fait plaisir à Takami. Celui-ci se penche assez pour que leurs épaules se rencontrent.

L'heure passe lentement. Ils changent deux fois de lignes, et dans la seconde rame, ne trouvent pas de places assises. Debout, les mains accrochées aux poignets du train, ils s'amusent des quelques regards furtifs de personnes assises autour d'eux. Ils font clairement partis des plus grands passagers du wagon et, pour des natifs, cela n'est pas tout à fait habituel. Sakuraba profite du mouvement du train pour faire tanguer sa tête en direction de Takami. Le garçon sent ses cheveux lui caresser parfois la joue. Quand la foule emplie un peu plus le wagon, tous deux sont pressés l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'observent, un peu intimidés, et restent silencieux jusqu'à la station suivante, à laquelle ils quittent le train. Enfin, la troisième ligne est quasiment déserte. Takami et Sakuraba choisissent de s'adosser à deux strapontins dans un endroit vide du wagon. Takami enroule ses doigts autour de ceux de l'autre garçon.  
\- J'ai hâte d'être arrivé…  
\- Il faisait terriblement chaud dans le train précédent, vous ne trouvez pas, Takami-san ? Je crois que j'aurais dû m'habiller différemment. 

Takami sent son dos respirer enfin. Pour sa part, il aura clairement besoin d'une douche s'il ne veut pas se sentir gêné pour la suite de la journée. Il profite des dix minutes passées loin des sièges surchauffés et de la foule.

L'entrée du campus se trouve tout près de la sortie de la gare. Takami est déjà venu la veille, mais c'était en voiture et il n'a pas encore ses repères. Sakuraba et lui trouvent tout de même leur chemin sans trop de souci et atteignent rapidement la cité universitaire où Takami va passer sa première année en tant qu'étudiant. Ils saluent d'un signe de tête les rares personnes qu'ils croisent dans les couloirs.  
\- C'est vraiment grand, note Sakuraba.  
\- Et il y a plusieurs bâtiments comme celui-ci. Mais ma chambre est assez petite, tu vas voir. On se sent immédiatement plus à l'étroit.

Takami invite Sakuraba à entrer et referme la porte derrière lui. Ils ôtent leurs chaussures et Sakuraba explore les quelques mètres carrés de la pièce. Il y a des cartons un peu partout. Takami fait de la place sur le lit puis va remplir la bouilloire posée sur son bureau.  
\- Je nous fais du thé.

Il y a une toute petite salle de bain, tout de même équipée de toilettes et d'une baignoire, mais pas de cuisine. Un lit, un bureau, un frigo, une étagère murale, et des murs blancs.  
\- Vous voulez que je vous aide à mettre de la déco ces prochains jours ? demande Sakuraba, assis en tailleur sur le matelas nu.

Takami se demande comment il va pouvoir justifier à sa mère le fait qu'il passe ses journées ici avant même le début des cours, avant de décider qu'il pourra bien s'en préoccuper demain. Il serre deux tasses de thé et vient s'asseoir près de l'autre garçon.  
\- Tu as certainement plus de goût que moi, alors pourquoi pas.  
\- Vous n'avez encore jamais vu ma chambre… Il faudra que je vous invite à mon tour.

Assis sur le bord du lit, Takami observe Sakuraba avec un petit sourire.  
\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas très accueillant pour le moment.  
\- Mais on n'est que nous deux.  
\- Mmh… Je mettrai de la literie après, ok ?  
\- Vous voulez qu'on reste sur votre lit, alors ?  
\- … Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre endroit correct, répond Takami en haussant les épaules.

Il souffle sur sa tasse de thé et boit quelques gorgées. Il a moins chaud, depuis qu'ils sont sortis de la gare, mais il se souvient de la réflexion qu'il s'est fait dans le train.  
\- Ca ne t'ennuie pas si je prends une douche ?  
\- Oh… pas de souci, Takami-san. Faites comme chez vous.  
\- Merci.

Takami se penche pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Sakuraba et celui-ci lève la tête pour laisser ses lèvres en profiter. Il sourit, amusé par le visage surpris de l'autre garçon.  
\- Je vous attends là.

Son thé avalé, Takami pénètre dans la salle de bain et commence à se déshabiller. Il faudra qu'il parvienne à mettre la main sur des sous-vêtements de rechange en sortant de la douche. Il espère pouvoir localiser rapidement le carton adéquat.

En passant sa main pleine de savon sur son corps, les pensées de Takami commencent à prendre une tournure qu'il n'avait pas espérée. Il s'imagine Sakuraba sur son lit, allongé, les jambes lascivement écartées et légèrement repliées. Son pantalon est serré, et il a ôté son pullover pour ne garder qu'un débardeur blanc. Takami secoue la tête en se demandant pourquoi il s'imagine la scène jusqu'à réfléchir à ce genre de détail. Blanc, pour aller avec ses cheveux clairs. Ses pieds sont nus.  
\- Bordel, murmure Takami pour lui-même. Calme-toi, maintenant.

Il passe le jet d'eau sur sa tête et ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Il se malaxe le front, les tempes, se tapote les joues et rejette sa tête en arrière. C'est une chose que de s'imaginer son petit-ami sur son lit quand celui-ci est loin. C'en est une autre, diamétralement opposée, que de le visualiser quand on sait qu'il se tient à moins de deux mètres.

Il se savonne rapidement le reste du corps, en profite pour laver ses cheveux, puis coupe l'arrivée d'eau après s'être rincé. Il rabat ses cheveux en arrière et les égoutte avant d'attraper sa serviette. La sensation du tissu éponge sur son visage parvient à le calmer. 

Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, la peau encore un peu humide et la serviette rabattue sur lui, Takami prend un moment pour se poser. Il a les épaules nouées malgré la douche, ou peut-être bien à cause d'elle. Il se masse la nuque d'un geste lent et grogne. Il sait parfaitement qu'il est stressé. Il a à la fois envie d'aller retrouver Sakuraba et également de rester enfermé là les quelques prochaines heures, pour que l'autre garçon ne le voit pas dans cet état.

Sakuraba ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de choisir entre les deux options quand il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain sans frapper. Takami lève brusquement les yeux sur lui et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Il n'y a pas assez de place dans la salle de bain pour que l'autre garçon s'approche tellement plus de lui qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il a les pieds nus, son pantalon noir qui lui moule les jambes, et il porte un tee-shirt sombre à manches courtes.

Noir, c'est presque même mieux.  
\- Je n'entendais plus l'eau de la douche couler et je me disais que vous mettiez longtemps à revenir, Takami-san…, commence Sakuraba d'une voix un peu saccadée. 

Takami se relève et accroche d'un geste sans doute maladroit sa serviette autour de sa taille. Il sait que la couleur de son visage doit trahir les sentiments qui l'envahissent mais il fixe tout de même Sakuraba dans les yeux, en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elles sont pleines de buée, forcément. Il les nettoie à l'aide de la serviette, et ce n'est guère mieux. Sakuraba s'est rapproché de lui et sa main est à présent sur son bras. Takami la saisit d'un geste rapide et attire l'autre garçon contre lui.

Ses réflexions se coupent quand il appuie ses lèvres contre celles de Sakuraba. Il passe ses mains derrière la tête blonde de l'autre garçon et approfondit le baiser. La langue de Sakuraba contre la sienne a pour effet de parcourir son corps de frissons. Il la happe, la suce et la caresse de sa propre langue et explore la bouche de Sakuraba jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le besoin pressant d'avaler un peu d'air.  
\- J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'être entré sans votre permission…, demande Sakuraba, le souffle court.  
\- Tu as ma permission pour tout.

Le corps de Takami est brûlant. Il se rend compte qu'il perd totalement le contrôle. Il a envie de sentir les doigts de Sakuraba sur lui et sa peau pressée contre la sienne. Il plonge son visage dans le cou de l'autre garçon, respire son odeur, laisse la marque humide de sa bouche sur sa peau et descend le long de son épaule. Sakuraba le repousse légèrement le temps de retirer son tee-shirt. Takami observe un instant les longs poils sombres qui parsèment les aisselles de son petit-ami. Cela est étrange de visualiser une seconde Sakuraba avec des cheveux de la même couleur. L'autre garçon capte son regard et lui sourit d'un air entendu.

Sans tissu sur sa peau, les muscles de Sakuraba se dessinent mieux et Takami passe la main sur ses pectoraux. Sa peau est douce et imberbe à ce niveau-là.  
\- On peut sortir de la salle de bain ? demande doucement Takami. Je ne te vois pas bien avec cette buée…

Dans la chambre, il voit avec satisfaction que Sakuraba a dû mettre la main sur un drap, parce que son lit est à présent recouvert d'un tissu blanc. Son oreiller est posé au bord. Il aurait lui-même eu du mal à s'interrompre à présent assez longtemps pour fouiller parmi les cartons à la recherche d'une literie convenable.

Une main maintient sa serviette en place et Takami s'assoit sur le lit, attirant Sakuraba à lui de son bras libre.  
\- Vous avez le droit de lâcher ça, lui murmure le garçon à l'oreille.

Il ne se sent pourtant pas la force de laisser le peu de pudeur qu'il peut encore conserver s'échapper si rapidement… 

Sakuraba appuie ses mains de part et d'autre de son torse sur le matelas et Takami se décale pour se retrouver dans le sens du lit. Il retire ses lunettes et se laisse tomber en arrière. Ses cheveux humides imbibent rapidement le drap mais Takami ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il replie instinctivement une jambe tandis que son petit-ami s'installe à genoux au-dessus de lui. Sa main attrape le genou redressé de Takami et glisse le long de sa cuisse en suivant du regard son propre geste. Takami saisit le visage de Sakuraba entre ses mains et le force à s'approcher plus près de lui. Il l'embrasse avec avidité. Leur baiser a un goût salé. Takami gémit et entend Sakuraba en faire autant. La main de l'autre garçon n'a pas quitté sa cuisse et il sent ses doigts glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe pour s'interrompre un instant.  
\- Je peux vous toucher ? demande Sakuraba dans un murmure quasi inaudible.  
\- Je t'ai dit que tu avais ma permission pour… tout…, répond Takami, et sa voix se transforme en râle quand il sent les doigts de Sakuraba capturer son pénis en érection. 

Sakuraba se recule un instant et entreprend, de sa main libre, de détacher la serviette de la taille de son petit-ami. Son regard le fait se sentir inconfortable et Takami l'attire de nouveau à lui en plaquant une main dans son dos.  
\- Reste là…

Sakuraba a une jambe entre ses cuisses et le visage tout près du sien. Les mains de Takami tentent de déboucler sa ceinture, mais il lui est difficile de se concentrer sur son objectif tant son bassin le brûle. Il contrôle mal le mouvement de son propre corps qui se meut selon son bon vouloir. Ses fesses frottent la serviette sur le lit et se soulèvent légèrement tandis que Sakuraba glisse ses doigts chauds le long de son sexe. Il parvient finalement à défaire la ceinture et entreprend d'ôter à l'autre garçon son pantalon.  
\- Attendez…

Sakuraba, sans interrompre sa caresse, glisse une main sous le haut de son pantalon pour aider Takami. Il se débat un peu avec le tissu mais parvient à lui faire quitter ses jambes. Son pantalon tombe par terre et Sakuraba se penche précipitamment sur Takami. Il a sa main libre appuyée tout près de sa tête quand il commence à se frotter à lui. Son caleçon est contre sa cuisse, et Takami sent parfaitement la bosse qui glisse le long de sa peau nue. Il contemple le visage de Sakuraba. Ses traits sont tendus. Sa peau est joliment rosée, sa bouche est ouverte pour laisser l'air passer plus facilement. Il respire très vite. Il a fermé les yeux et a le menton rentré dans son cou. 

Takami a envie de laisser sa main soulever l'élastique de son caleçon pour pouvoir sentir la peau de ses fesses et accompagner de ses doigts le mouvement de va et vient de l'autre garçon sur sa cuisse. Et en même temps, il est parcouru de soubresauts et a du mal à convaincre ses bras de ne pas seulement reposer là, sur le lit, pendant que son corps reste à l'entière merci de son petit-ami. Un moment, Takami abandonne l'idée de rendre à Sakuraba ses caresses. Il est à la fois extatique et tétanisé. C'est une sensation tellement sublime de sentir le garçon qu'il aime le toucher de façon si intime. Infiniment meilleure et excitante que celle que pourrait lui offrir sa propre main. 

Et puis il croise le regard brillant de Sakuraba et sent monter en lui le besoin pressant de lui faire l'amour en retour. Les mains sur sa taille, il écarte délicatement l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et le descend jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Juste assez pour libérer la verge de Sakuraba, visiblement aussi dure que la sienne.  
\- Vous n'avez… pas besoin de faire ça…, gémit Sakuraba dans son oreille.

Parcouru d'un frisson violent, Takami essaie désespérément de ne pas jouir. Il a envie que cela dure. Il hésite un instant puis entreprend de caresser entre deux doigts le gland de Sakuraba. En pariant sur ce que lui-même apprécie en solitaire, il espère donner du plaisir à son petit-ami et le satisfaire du mieux qu'il le peut. Il n'a aucune expérience en matière de rapport sexuel, et espère sincèrement que le garçon qui est dans ses bras se sent aussi merveilleusement bien que lui.  
\- Takami-san…

Takami enveloppe de sa deuxième main les testicules de Sakuraba et commence à les masser sans y apposer trop de pression. L'autre garçon bascule légèrement et gémit dans son oreille. Ce son excite terriblement Takami. Il pose son regard sur lui et doit se retenir de ne pas fermer les yeux. Il a envie d'étudier les expressions de Sakuraba. La caresse de ce dernier sur son corps s'interrompt quelques secondes et Takami sent la main de Sakuraba trembler.  
\- Ca va ? lui demande-t-il dans un souffle.

Son petit-ami acquiesce de la tête.  
\- Vous arrêtez pas…, supplie-t-il, avant de lui-même recommencer à masturber Takami.  
\- Je m'arrête pas…

Takami retire ses doigts du gland de Sakuraba et les humidifie dans sa bouche. Il entreprend rapidement un mouvement de va et vient sur la verge du garçon. C'est dur, c'est chaud, c'est affreusement bon, et il ne sait pas si cela ne lui procure pas même plus de plaisir de caresser son petit-ami que de sentir les doigts de ce dernier sur lui. Il a envie de crier mais il se retient en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Sakuraba. Il est en nage et il a aussi envie de plus de peau sur la sienne. Après quelques secondes, l'autre garçon hoquète et il sent son corps se tendre un peu plus.  
\- Takami-san…  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas…, lui promet Takami en embrassant tendrement Sakuraba dans le cou.

Le sperme de Sakuraba lui donne encore plus chaud quand il se déverse contre sa cuisse. Il ôte doucement ses mains et sent que Sakuraba interrompt un instant sa caresse. Takami lui laisse reprendre son souffle. Il ferme les yeux tandis que Sakuraba saisit à nouveau de ses deux mains son pénis pour le masturber un peu plus fort. Son torse s'est redressé et il fixe sur Takami un regard intense. 

La tête de ce dernier se vide. Il sent vaguement son bassin bouger. Son bas-ventre crie sous la tension plus importante qu'on lui inflige. C'est exactement ça. Il sait qu'il va commencer à éjaculer, et il s'agit d'ordinaire d'une sensation plaisante mais toujours un peu honteuse.  
\- Je vous aime, Takami-san…

La voix de Sakuraba l'enveloppe. Tout son corps se relâche. Là, à cet instant, Takami ne se sent pas honteux, il se sent important et aimé. Il se dit que le sexe avec quelqu'un que l'on aime à ce point ne peut être qu'une chose merveilleuse. Il sourit et se sent ridiculement bien.  
\- Vous êtes beau…

Takami ouvre les yeux en continuant à sourire à Sakuraba. Il l'attire à ses côtés et étire ses jambes légèrement endolories. Tourné sur le côté pour observer l'autre garçon, il prend sa main dans la sienne et constate qu'elle est visqueuse.  
\- Désolé…  
\- J'adore quand vous faites ça.  
\- Quand je fais quoi ?  
\- Quand vous levez vos sourcils comme ça. Votre expression est assez irrésistible… 

Takami sourit et essuie leurs deux mains à l'aide de sa serviette, toujours sur le lit. Ils restent silencieux un moment.  
\- Takami-san, est-ce que c'était votre première fois ?  
\- Mmh…

Takami colle son front à celui de Sakuraba.  
\- Et c'était super…  
\- C'est vrai ? Vous le pensez ?  
\- Non, je dis juste ça pour te faire plaisir.

Sakuraba lui donne un coup de pied dans la jambe et Takami rigole.  
\- Je t'aime… Merci d'être là.

Takami sent les jambes de Sakuraba se replier contre son torse et son corps se blottir un peu plus près de lui.  
\- Moi non plus, je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec personne avant. Et j'ai envie que vous restiez le seul…


	4. Parler de ses cheveux

Quand Takami ouvre les yeux, il a un moment d'hésitation. Il a un début de courbature à la nuque, et sa tête le lance un peu. Il comprend rapidement où il se trouve mais manque un battement de cœur, parce que Sakuraba n'est pas là. Il se redresse, chausse ses lunettes et cherche des yeux ses vêtements, avant de se souvenir qu'il les a abandonnés à la salle de bain… quelques heures plus tôt ? Il n'a pas vraiment la notion du temps. Dehors, il fait encore bien jour, il doit certainement être aux alentours de midi. 

Il ouvre la porte de la petite pièce. Sakuraba ne s'y trouve pas, et Takami commence à se poser de sérieuses questions avant d'expirer calmement. Il doit y avoir une raison tout à fait logique à son absence. Ce n'est pas comme si Sakuraba avait pu repartir en le laissant là. Takami repense aux derniers mots que l'autre garçon a prononcés avant de s'endormir contre lui et ses lèvres se fendent en un large sourire. Il attrape son pantalon et son polo et retourne dans la chambre. Il n'a aucune envie de remettre son maillot plein de transpiration ni le slip qu'il portait le matin. Il doit maintenant réussir à trouver un carton avec des habits de rechange. Son père l'a surpris, en rentrant de vacances, en lui disant qu'il avait emballé le gros de ses affaires pour lui faire gagner du temps. Takami n'a pas eu l'occasion de vérifier ce qui se trouve déjà dans sa nouvelle chambre.

La porte s'ouvre et Takami sursaute.  
\- Je suis de retour !  
\- Où étais-tu ? demande Takami en levant les yeux sur Sakuraba. Tu es parti longtemps ?

Sakuraba pose le sac de courses qu'il ramène avec lui sur le sol.  
\- Je vous ai laissé un mot sur votre bureau… Vous dormiez bien. Je vous ai regardé pendant un certain temps et puis j'ai pensé qu'il était judicieux de nous chercher un repas de midi.

Takami se redresse de sa position accroupie et note que Sakuraba n'a pas encore retiré ses chaussures. A la place, il l'observe fixement, et Takami réalise brusquement qu'il est totalement nu devant lui. Ce n'est pas supposé le mettre mal à l'aise, n'est-ce pas ? Il sent pourtant son visage rougir sous son regard insistant. Sakuraba retire rapidement ses baskets et sa veste avant de s'avancer vers lui. Il lui caresse les cheveux en arrière d'un geste très doux et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Je veux bien sortir faire les courses tous les jours si je vous retrouve comme ça quand je reviens…, dit Sakuraba avec une petite voix.  
\- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à ça…, soupire Takami en posant son front contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

Il a envie de le serrer contre lui et décide de faire abstraction du fait qu'il ne porte pas le moindre vêtement sur lui. Il a envie de sentir que Sakuraba est bien là et que ce qu'ils ont vécu tous les deux est tout à fait réel. C'est un sentiment encore assez étrange. Il est certain que s'il se met à penser aux détails de leurs caresses, il va se sentir terriblement mal à l'aise.

Les bras de Sakuraba lui encerclent le dos. Son nez hume le cou de Takami et sa bouche remonte le long de sa mâchoire.  
\- Vous sentez bon, Takami-san…  
\- Je crois que j'ai pourtant besoin de reprendre une douche.  
\- Moi j'adore votre odeur comme ça… 

Takami reste silencieux et Sakuraba s'empresse d'ajouter :  
\- Pardon, ça doit vous paraitre bizarre…

Takami saisit l'un des bras de Sakuraba et pose sa bouche et son nez sur sa peau, remontant de son poignet à son biceps en déposant quelques baisers. Sakuraba frissonne.  
\- Takami-san, j'ai pas encore pu prendre de douche non plus, et encore moins que vous…  
\- Tu sens terriblement bon aussi, en fait…  
\- Ok… alors on n'est pas bizarre, c'est sûrement juste naturel…

Sakuraba ferme les yeux un moment. Le corps de Takami est toujours très proche du sien.  
\- J'étais à la recherche de vêtements de rechange quand tu es entré, dit finalement Takami. En fait… je suppose que tu vas aussi avoir besoin de sous-vêtements ?  
\- J'ai fait… une rapide toilette, explique Sakuraba en s'écartant légèrement. Enfin, je ne savais pas vraiment où trouver une serviette propre… Et puis l'eau de la douche vous aurait réveillé.

Takami est attendri par toutes les petites attentions de l'autre garçon.  
\- Je suis désolé, tu aurais dû me réveiller. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai une autre serviette ici… Takami regarde rapidement celle qu'il a utilisée ce matin et passe la main dans ses cheveux. Il espère sincèrement qu'ils vont trouver quelque chose. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de te proposer de venir avant que tout soit rangé.  
\- Si vous m'aviez demandé d'attendre un jour de plus alors que vous étiez revenu de vacances, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas très bien pris…  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- … Ou alors je vous aurais juste invité chez moi. 

Takami l'embrasse et sent les mains de Sakuraba sur son dos.  
\- Ça aurait été une option valable…, dit-il.  
\- Mais il y aurait eu mes parents…

Les doigts de Sakuraba descendent sur ses fesses, le haut de ses cuisses et remontent sur ses hanches. Son bassin se rapproche.  
\- C'est agréable d'être juste tous les deux… hein ?

Sakuraba a les joues roses et Takami se racle la gorge pour tâcher de reprendre contenance.  
\- Takami-san, est-ce que vous avez faim ?  
\- Ça va. Toi ?  
\- Pas encore…

La sensation du tissu sur sa peau nue est tout à fait déconcertante.  
\- Tu veux que je te cherche une serviette pour que tu puisses te laver ?  
\- Je suppose qu'il faudrait…

Takami a à présent les doigts de Sakuraba sur son aine et il sent ses jambes trembler sous son poids.  
\- Sakuraba, si tu n'arrêtes pas ça rapidement, je ne te laisse pas aller jusqu'à la douche.

Il capte le regard de son petit-ami et comprend qu'il n'a aucun argumentaire recevable.

Il n'a de toute manière aucun habit pour dissimuler un tant soit peu que Sakuraba lui fait de nouveau énormément d'effet. Il se demande un instant s'il est normal d'avoir envie de refaire l'amour si peu de temps après avoir fini, mais éloigne rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Peu importe ce qui est normal ou ce qui ne l'est pas ; il peut tout aussi bien suivre son instinct. Dans l'immédiat, celui-ci lui conseille de retirer le tee-shirt de Sakuraba pour se sentir moins exposé. 

Ses mains glissent sous le tissu et le font rouler vers le haut. Il malaxe la peau sur les flancs de Sakuraba, passe ses ongles, sans les appuyer, le long de sa colonne vertébrale et presse son visage contre son torse. Sakuraba achève de retirer lui-même son tee-shirt et Takami l'entend gémir faiblement lorsqu'il prend l'un de ses tétons en bouche.  
\- Vous n'aviez pas vraiment envie qu'on aille à la douche…  
\- Peut-être ensemble. Takami pousse Sakuraba jusqu'au lit, sur lequel son petit-ami bascule, les paumes des mains écartées sur le matelas. Ou peut-être tout à l'heure…

La voix de Takami est rauque. En regardant Sakuraba, il songe à ce que le garçon lui a fait quelques heures plus tôt. Il songe à combien il s'est senti bien, combien les sensations que ses mains lui ont procurées étaient bonnes, et combien il a à présent envie de continuer à explorer son corps. Sakuraba l'observe. Son visage ne sourit pas mais ses yeux le scrutent intensément. Il se sent presque plus nu qu'il ne l'est déjà, et contrairement à la première fois qu'il a ressenti ça, cela ne le gêne pas spécialement.

Takami s'agenouille devant l'autre garçon et lui ôte ses chaussettes. Il prend l'un de ses pieds en main et lui appose un baiser. Sakuraba gigote un peu et Takami fait glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à sa cheville. Il remonte le bas de son pantalon et aventure une main le long de sa jambe. Contre sa peau, les poils de Sakuraba sont doux. Son petit-ami défait le bouton de son pantalon et commence à le retirer, et Takami finit pour lui. Les jambes de Sakuraba sont pâles et parsemées de poils sombres.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai toujours connu avec les cheveux blonds ? demande Takami sans réfléchir.  
\- Ma mère trouvait que c'était joli… et j'ai gardé l'habitude de me les teindre.  
\- Oh…  
\- Vous voudriez que j'arrête ?  
\- Je n'ai certainement pas à te demander ça, répond Takami en embrassant l'intérieur du genou de Sakuraba et en remontant sur quelques centimètres le long de sa cuisse.

Sakuraba gémit de nouveau lorsque la bouche de Takami arrive un peu plus haut. Ce dernier se redresse sur ses genoux, passe ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami et lui embrasse le ventre.  
\- Si vous avez envie, je peux vous montrer pour un temps…  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça me ferait trop bizarre.  
\- Vous préférez les blonds…

Takami lèche le contour de son nombril et Sakuraba se tait. Takami sent que le garçon a une érection mais a envie de continuer sur sa lancée. Son propre pénis commence à lui faire mal. Il voudrait que Sakuraba le touche, mais peut-être un peu plus tard. Ou dès maintenant. 

Il a de nouveau beaucoup trop chaud.  
\- Je n'ai jamais regardé quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Alors c'est dur à dire…  
\- Takami-san, vous ne voulez pas monter sur le lit ? Vous devez avoir mal aux genoux.

Sakuraba n'a pas totalement tort. La position de Takami est assez inconfortable. Il se redresse et bascule les jambes nues de Sakuraba sur le lit. Le garçon ôte son caleçon et Takami l'observe sans rien dire. 

Il est incroyablement beau. C'est la première fois qu'il peut admirer l'ensemble de son corps ainsi. Il réalise que Sakuraba est amoureux de lui et qu'il peut à présent l'avoir tout près à chaque fois qu'il le désire. Takami contemple ses jambes élancées, son sexe tendu, ses pectoraux bien dessinés, sa barbe naissante. Il est parfait ainsi. Il s'est plusieurs fois demandé, durant son adolescence, s'il était gay ou s'il était juste amoureux de Sakuraba en tant que personne. Il ne fantasmait sur aucun autre garçon, après tout. A le voir ainsi, Takami comprend aujourd'hui que son corps de garçon le fait totalement vibrer et que cela serait certainement très différent si Sakuraba était une fille.

Sakuraba lève la main vers lui et Takami embrasse ses doigts. Il passe sa langue sur son majeur avant de l'attraper en bouche.  
\- Venez près de moi, s'il vous plait…

Sakuraba a les joues un peu roses. Takami s'allonge sur le flanc près de lui et l'autre garçon passe une jambe au-dessus de sa cuisse.  
\- Takami-san, vous aviez vos lèvres sur mon ventre juste avant…  
\- Tu veux que je revienne ?  
\- J'aimais bien… Mais c'est un peu gênant.  
\- J'essaye de passer outre. Tu m'as vu tout nu au milieu de la chambre.  
\- J'aime bien… quand vous me regardez… J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. Je crois que je n'ai clairement pas assez dormi cette nuit, ou même tout à l'heure.  
\- Tu veux qu'on arrête pour te reposer ? demande Takami en le regardant sérieusement dans les yeux.  
\- Ne vous avisez pas de me laisser dormir, Takami-san. Moi je ne vous lâche pas…

Sakuraba serre la main de Takami dans la sienne et la pose sur son bas ventre. Takami expire profondément. Il est assez reconnaissant envers son petit-ami, parce qu'il doit bien s'avouer que ça lui aurait coûté de s'interrompre maintenant. Il caresse le ventre de Sakuraba, longe la ligne de ses poils pubiens d'un doigt et dessine le chemin jusqu'à son nombril. Il se redresse un peu, écartant la jambe de Sakuraba, et penche sa tête au-dessus de son ventre. Sa langue trace le même chemin. 

Le pouls de Takami s'accélère comme il s'interroge sur la façon de procéder. Il ne sait pas exactement ce dont Sakuraba a envie. Il se dit également que si la situation requiert l'usage d'un préservatif, il a bien évidemment laissé la boîte dans son sac. Et en même temps, il ne se sent pas prêt à faire quelque chose impliquant qu'il en ait besoin. Il s'allonge délicatement sur Sakuraba qui écarte les cuisses pour lui laisser le passage.  
\- Est-ce que ça te va si je reste là ? demanda Takami à voix basse. Il a un peu peur de le décevoir.  
\- J'ai envie de vous sentir contre moi, Takami-san. Ça me va très bien…  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis supposé faire…

Sakuraba l'attire à lui et l'embrasse. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et laissent passer la langue de Takami. Il a les mains dans ses cheveux puis rapidement sur son cou et ses épaules. Takami sent le bassin de Sakuraba bouger sous lui. La verge de l'autre garçon frotte contre son ventre tandis que la sienne effleure la cuisse de Sakuraba. Takami passe un bras sous sa tête et, de sa main libre, lui caresse la joue. Ils se regardent tandis que leurs deux corps bougent l'un contre l'autre, lentement puis un peu plus rapidement. 

Takami a du mal à respirer. Son corps est brûlant. Une sensation de plaisir de plus un plus intense lui envahit la tête et la poitrine. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir apprécier autant la simple pression de la cuisse de Sakuraba sans même sentir ses mains sur lui. Son petit-ami ferme les yeux par moment mais tente quand même de soutenir son regard. Lui-même s'obstine à garder les yeux ouverts. Cela a quelque chose de tout à fait excitant de procurer du plaisir à son partenaire, ainsi que d'en recevoir, tout en lisant ce que l'autre ressent. Il se sent connecté à Sakuraba d'une façon assez différente de la première fois qu'ils se sont touchés. Les mains de Sakuraba glissent le long de son dos et le presse toujours un peu plus contre lui.  
\- Tu es superbe…, murmure Takami, et Sakuraba lui sourit alors qu'un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres.  
\- Takami-san, vous voulez bien me caresser ? Juste un peu…

Takami descend sa main le long du flanc de Sakuraba, frôle son aine et se redresse un peu pour saisir le sexe de Sakuraba dans sa main.  
\- C'est bon comme ça…

La voix de Sakuraba est grave et saccadée. Ses soupirs contre son oreille achèvent d'exciter Takami qui éjacule sur le ventre de l'autre garçon avant d'avoir vraiment le temps de le réaliser. Il ne relâche pas sa caresse et continue son mouvement de va et vient tout en se frottant à Sakuraba. Quand ce dernier jouit, Takami se laisse retomber contre sa poitrine. Elle est moite et chaude. Il sent le cœur de Sakuraba battre à un rythme rapide et halète en reprenant son souffle. Sakuraba passe une main dans ses cheveux et Takami soupire de contentement.  
\- Désolée, Takami-san…  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?  
\- Parce que vous avez eu besoin de me caresser… J'avais envie de sentir votre main.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Et dis-moi toujours ce que tu veux, d'accord ?

Sakuraba a une moue timide et Takami l'embrasse sur le front avant de poser sa tête à côté de la sienne.  
\- J'aurai toujours envie de te faire ce que tu veux…

*

Takami met finalement la main sur des affaires de toilettes. Un carton contenant quelques produits de bain, auparavant rangés dans la salle de bain de ses parents, un tapis de douche, une paire de petites serviettes pour les mains, ainsi qu'un lot de grandes serviettes que Takami ne reconnait pas. Il sourit en imaginant son père, d'ordinaire si discret avec lui, emballer tout cela pour son fils.

Sakuraba a les yeux fermés. Takami a passé son oreiller sous sa tête et le laisse se reposer un moment. Il a cru comprendre que son petit-ami n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et il doit s'avouer que leurs ébats l'ont quelque peu assommé, lui aussi. Il va à la salle de bain et range ses affaires là où il le peut. Une bouteille de shampoing lui échappe des mains et il entend Sakuraba grogner :  
\- Attendez-moi pour vous laver, Takami-san…

Quelques secondes plus tard, quand il passe la tête à la porte, Takami voit que Sakuraba a vraiment l'air de dormir, et il sourit. Son petit-ami est étendu de tout son long, une jambe rabattue sur l'autre, la tête sur son bras et l'autre main repliée sur son torse. Il a envie de le photographier ainsi, pour l'avoir dans son téléphone, mais ne tient pas à le faire sans son autorisation.

Il n'a pas envie de contrarier Sakuraba mais se dit tout de même qu'une douche serait vraiment bienvenue. Il pourra faire couler un bain pour l'autre garçon par la suite. Sous le jet d'eau, il rassemble les souvenirs de ces dernières heures. Cette journée est la meilleure qu'il a passée depuis un bon moment. Elle est même très certainement sa plus belle journée tout court. Et le point positif, c'est qu'elle est loin d'être finie. Il rougit un peu et se savonne rapidement. 

Takami ne s'attendait vraiment pas à retourner si rapidement au lit avec Sakuraba tout à l'heure. La veille, lorsqu'il a réfléchi au déroulement de leur première journée passée en couple, il se doutait bien qu'ils finiraient par faire l'amour ensemble. Parce que tous deux en avaient envie. C'est même bien pour cela qu'il est rapidement sorti au combini pour prévoir de quoi les protéger – le moment de loin le plus gênant de sa vie ; il est évident que même au beau milieu d'autres commissions, on ne remarque que la boîte de préservatifs. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il s'est dit durant son attente interminable en caisse. Dans son scénario, il a pensé montrer sa chambre à Sakuraba, l'embrasser, un peu, déplier quelques affaires, s'arrêter pour caresser son petit-ami… l'inviter à manger, et puis bavarder. Le soir serait arrivé et ils auraient certainement manqué le dernier train. Alors il aurait probablement osé franchir le pas pour connaître sa première fois.

Ce n'est évidemment pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et Takami a un petit rire. Il est bien plus doué pour prévoir les phases de jeu d'un match de football que les phases de la journée de deux garçons à peine adultes qui viennent de se déclarer leur amour. Forcément, ils n'allaient pas attendre la fin de la journée. Sa chambre est minuscule. Même avec une volonté d'acier, il semble impossible de résister à se caresser plus que de raison dans neuf mètres carrés, quand on est seuls au monde.

Il se sent bien, mais déjà l'odeur de Sakuraba lui manque. Il se demande comment il survivra à toutes ces futures journées passées sans lui. Est-ce qu'il parviendra à se concentrer sur ses études ? Est-ce qu'il peut se passer plus d'une heure sans qu'on pense à l'autre, quand on vit une idylle comme la sienne ? Il voudrait avoir osé parler à Sakuraba de ses sentiments plus tôt, pour le fréquenter tous les jours au lycée, pouvoir le voir tous les jours, l'embrasser tous les jours, l'avoir contre lui tous les jours… 

Et puis il secoue la tête. Les regrets ne servent à rien. La situation actuelle est déjà un vrai rêve. Et ils ont encore toute la semaine de libre, à profiter l'un de l'autre. L'index de Takami glisse le long de son torse. Il ferme les yeux. Sakuraba est devant lui et c'est son doigt qui le caresse en laissant une trainée humide sur son passage. Il le dévore du regard. Takami s'interrompt brusquement et attrape une serviette de toilette. Il devient décidemment complètement pervers.

Takami rince rapidement la baignoire et la bouche pour faire couler un bain chaud. Il se sèche et enfile les sous-vêtements propres qu'il a trouvés un peu plus tôt dans son sac de sport. Il s'agit de l'une de ses anciennes tenues de rechange qu'il a toujours gardées là en cas de besoin. Aucun autre vêtement n'a semble-t-il été ramené la veille lorsqu'il a commencé son déménagement avec ses parents. Il a heureusement quelque chose à prêter à Sakuraba, même s'il se demande si ses slips et maillots de corps ne sont pas trop petits pour lui. Takami n'est pas aussi musclé. Il est sans doute un peu plus mince. Et il n'a pas non plus les fesses rebondies de l'autre garçon.

Dans la chambre, il passe son pantalon et laisse son pull sur le bureau. Il fait bien assez bon et il décide de rester pieds nus. Il jette un coup d'œil à Sakuraba et note que celui-ci dort toujours. Takami décide de déballer ce que Sakuraba a ramené un peu plus tôt. Il y a deux pots de nouilles instantanées, des biscuits chocolatés, une bouteille de Fanta raisin et deux onigiri. Il y a aussi deux brosses à dents, un tube de dentifrice et un paquet de rasoirs. On peut légitimement douter que son petit-ami a songé à rentrer chez lui ce soir. Takami range en souriant la nourriture sur son bureau et dans le frigo. Il ne compte pas toucher à la boisson bizarrement violacée que Sakuraba a ramenée, mais imagine par contre très bien l'autre garçon boire ce genre de chose. Dans la salle de bain, Takami coupe le robinet de la baignoire et pose les brosses à dents et le dentifrice sur le lavabo. Après un instant de réflexion, il range les rasoirs dans le petit meuble accroché au mur avant d'en refermer la porte.

Il va lui falloir songer à trouver comment convaincre Sakuraba de se laisser pousser la barbe.

Il est bientôt quatorze heures et Takami a envie que son petit-ami se réveille. C'est tout à fait égoïste, il en est conscient, et en même temps il a du mal à se passer de sa présence. Il s'assied sur le lit, juste derrière la tête du garçon, et lui caresse gentiment les cheveux. Sakuraba fronce les sourcils avant de sourire.  
\- Takami-san... votre lit est confortable. Je crois que je vais venir passer toutes mes nuits ici.

Takami se penche pour lui embrasser la joue.  
\- Je voudrais bien, mais il va falloir arrêter tes entrainements, alors.  
\- Mon sempai me tuerait.  
\- Ton sempai n'a plus d'ordres à te donner, c'est toi le troisième année maintenant.

Sakuraba attrape la main libre de Takami dans la sienne et caresse ses doigts un à un.  
\- Je voudrais bien que vos mains m'envoient encore le ballon, l'an prochain…

Il a la voix un peu triste et Takami songe qu'il s'est peut-être mis à penser à la même chose que lui un peu auparavant.  
\- Il y a un terrain de football ici, il faudra qu'on aille voir s'il est déjà ouvert avant la rentrée.  
\- Ca me plairait beaucoup, répond Sakuraba en se redressant. Il étire ses bras derrière son dos, les mains jointes. On n'a pas joué depuis une éternité, tous les deux !  
\- Moi, je n'ai même pas joué tout court depuis un bon moment, songe Takami à voix haute.  
\- Si vous êtes tout rouillé, je ne pourrai pas progresser.  
\- Ferme-la…

Takami l'embrasse et Sakuraba rigole contre ses lèvres.  
\- Un kôhai doit savoir rester à sa place, le gronde Takami avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Sakuraba gémit, les lèvres entr'ouvertes, puis il s'écarte un peu et baisse les yeux.  
\- Je ne suis plus vraiment votre kôhai, Takami-…

Sa phrase reste en suspens un moment. Il a comme une hésitation mais n'ajoute rien, et Takami sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il passe ses bras autour de Sakuraba et le serre fermement contre lui.

*

Comme il est plus petit que lui, le tee-shirt lui va tout juste, mais il paraît un peu serré au niveau des épaules. Takami l'observe tandis qu'il s'approche de lui pour s'assoir sur la chaise de bureau. Il a remis son pantalon et ses chaussettes et a passé une serviette autour de son cou, qu'il utilise pour se frotter les cheveux.  
\- Ça fait du bien, soupire Sakuraba. Merci pour le bain…  
\- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu, je me sentais vraiment…

Takami ne finit pas sa phrase. "Poisseux" n'est sans doute pas le terme le plus approprié.  
\- Je ne me sentais vraiment plus à l'aise, reprend-t-il rapidement.  
\- C'est bien que vous ayez eu votre sac de sport, dit Sakuraba en attrapant le bol de nouilles et la paire de baguettes que lui tend Takami. Merci beaucoup. Moi je ne pense pas toujours à laisser du rechange dedans… Je crois que je vais vous imiter maintenant.

Sakuraba lui sourit et Takami s'installe en tailleur sur le lit pour manger son déjeuner.  
\- Au fait, Takami-san…, commence Sakuraba. Il a les joues plus roses qu'à la sortie du bain.  
\- J'aimais bien sans le "san"…  
\- Je sais. Je vais essayer… mais je ne vous promets rien, parce que ça fait trop longtemps que je vous appelle comme ça…  
\- Je suis d'accord…

Takami fait tourner ses nouilles dans son bol et enfonce quelques légumes dans l'eau avec ses baguettes.  
\- Je vais avoir un mal fou à t'appeler "Haruto"…

Ils restent tous les deux silencieux un moment. Takami se sent rougir et ne comprend pas comment il peut trouver si difficile d'appeler son petit-ami par son prénom alors qu'il est parvenu à franchir le cap du sexe avec lui. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de gênant, mais c'est par contre tout à fait inhabituel. Il l'appelle "Sakuraba" depuis toujours. Ce serait presque comme changer du jour au lendemain le nom de l'un de ses poissons. Sauf que Sakuraba n'est pas un animal et que ses poissons n'ont pas de nom de famille. Sa réflexion lui parait désespérée.  
\- On n'est peut-être pas obligés de se forcer…, reprend Sakuraba, et Takami acquiesce en souriant.

Ils bavardent des cours de troisième année, et Sakuraba appréhende un peu. Takami lui raconte tous les ouvrages qu'il a déjà lus ces derniers mois pour se préparer à la fac, et lui avoue ne pas avoir toujours tout compris au vocabulaire de la médecine. Ça lui semble compliqué, même à lui qui adore comprendre les choses, les analyser et les mettre en application. Sakuraba parait vraiment s'intéresser à ce qu'il lui dit, et cela fait plaisir à Takami. Il lui promet d'essayer de rentrer sur Tôkyô souvent le week-end, et Sakuraba lui assure qu'il fera le déplacement dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.  
\- Est-ce que ça te dit d'aller jouer ? demande Takami en jetant leurs bols vides.  
\- Carrément, répond Sakuraba en se mettant sur pieds.

Takami enfile sa veste et attrape son ballon dans le sac de sport. Il rejoint Sakuraba à la porte d'entrée pour enfiler ses baskets. Quand il redresse les épaules, Sakuraba lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres.  
\- Je peux faire ça tout le temps ! dit le garçon avec un immense sourire.  
\- Tu peux même le refaire tout de suite, si tu veux.

Takami laisse s'insérer la langue de Sakuraba dans sa bouche et apprécie longuement la caresse. Il lâche le ballon pour passer ses bras autour de la tête de Sakuraba. Son petit-ami a déjà les cheveux secs et il passe une main sur le haut de son front pour les lui caresser. Quand il se détache de Sakuraba, il dépose un baiser sur son épaule et s'arrête un instant.  
\- Ton odeur est étrange.  
\- Oh. Vous n'aimez pas mon déodorant ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… En fait, je crois que c'est mon shampoing. Tu as utilisé celui qui était sur le rebord de la baignoire ?  
\- Oui… ?  
\- Tu sens… moi, et toi en même temps, explique Takami en souriant dans le cou de Sakuraba. Tes cheveux et tes épaules, ils sentent nos deux odeurs. Tu utilises le même shampoing depuis que je te connais.

Takami sent Sakuraba trembler contre lui.  
\- Comment vous savez ça, Takami-san ?  
\- Parce que… tu m'as toujours complètement obsédé, avoue Takami.  
\- Oh. Et donc vous aimez l'odeur de mon shampoing.  
\- J'aime surtout l'odeur de tes cheveux. Qui ont l'odeur de ton shampoing, oui. Désolé, c'est bizarre.  
\- Non, c'est super mignon… Je vous le ferai utiliser.


	5. Les sous-vêtements peuvent aussi avoir leur importance

Le ciel est clair et il n'y a quasiment aucun vent. Après seulement cinq minutes, Takami enlève sa veste et la pose sur le banc où sont déjà leurs sacs. Les vestiaires ne sont pas accessibles, mais ils ont par contre pu pénétrer sur le terrain de football américain. Ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas les seuls à jouer. Il y a un petit groupe formé de quatre garçons qui, comme Sakuraba et lui, n'ont pas de tenue de sport adaptée, mais sont par contre tous en survêtement. Ils les ont salués rapidement en arrivant, avant que Sakuraba ne s'élance sur le terrain et fasse signe à Takami qu'il était prêt à recevoir le ballon.

Après une petite heure d'exercice, ils reviennent vers le banc pour boire un peu.  
\- Vous en voulez ?  
\- Sans façon, merci.

Sakuraba avale quelques gorgées de sa boisson violette et expire bruyamment.  
\- J'étais sûr que vous diriez ça. Vous n'y avez pas touché avant de la ranger…  
\- J'aime surtout le thé, froid ou chaud, pour me désaltérer. Ou même juste de l'eau. J'ai une bouteille dans mon sac, ça ira très bien.  
\- C'est super bon…  
\- Ça a surtout l'air atrocement chimique. On entame les biscuits ?

Takami s'assied sur le banc et tend le paquet à Sakuraba qui prend place près de lui. Il constate que, comme à son habitude, l'autre garçon transpire du dos. Il a toujours le maillot trempé à ce niveau-là, après un entrainement.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interroge Sakuraba, et Takami se doute qu'il devait le fixer bizarrement.  
\- Rien. On a ruiné nos tenues de rechange…  
\- J'ai pas fait exprès de glisser… Le terrain est un peu boueux.  
\- En fait, je parlais des tee-shirts, et Takami passe sa main sur le genou de Sakuraba pour retirer un peu de terre de son pantalon. Ça, ça partira facilement.  
\- On a aussi les baskets pleines de terre. Et le bas des pantalons.

Sakuraba lui sourit et ses dents blanches bien alignées font un peu fondre Takami. Il prend sa main dans la sienne.  
\- Avec des tenues, ça aurait été plus sympa.  
\- Les crampons m'auraient déjà évité de tomber… La boue me rappelle ce bourbier dans lequel on était pendant la demi-finale du tournoi du Kantô….

Takami entend Sakuraba renifler. Il a pensé exactement à la même chose. 

Il se rappelle la pluie qui tombe sur le terrain et la tournure prise par les évènements. Il se repasse en mémoire toutes ses techniques d'attaque, sa guerre psychologique contre Hiruma, le poids du receveur des Devil Bats qui lui écrase la poitrine lorsqu'il le tacle avec le ballon. Et puis sa passe à Sakuraba, qui ne conduit finalement à rien. Et le tic-tac de l'horloge. Takami s'est repassé ce match dix, vingt fois, en tête. Leur attaque était parfaite. L'Everest Pass que Sakuraba et lui ont mis des mois à perfectionner était superbe, ainsi que la baliste de Shin. Et ça n'a pas suffi, parce que ces monstres d'attaque sont devenus des bêtes en défense. Sa chance de briller en hauteur avec Sakuraba sur le terrain s'est envolée ce jour-là, et Takami garde de leur défaite un goût amer.

Après un silence, comme pour leur changer les idées, Sakuraba lui presse la main et entame un autre sujet :  
\- Vous savez déjà à quoi ressemble l'uniforme de l'équipe de votre fac ?  
\- Non, je verrai ça d'ici deux semaines.  
\- Ce sera bizarre de vous voir avec d'autres couleurs que du blanc et du bleu.  
\- Au moins toi, dans un an, tu ne seras pas trop dépaysé. La tenue ne change pas beaucoup.  
\- J'aimerais bien avoir une tenue carrément différente, moi aussi…

Après un moment, Sakuraba se lève et demande d'un ton enjoué :  
\- On reprend ?

Sa bouteille est vide et il la range dans son sac. Takami rebouche son eau et le suit. Il voit, à quelques mètres d'eux, un garçon marcher dans leur direction, et Sakuraba et lui s'arrêtent.  
\- Salut ! lance l'étranger.

C'est un garçon très baraqué, moins grand que Sakuraba mais aussi beaucoup plus rond.  
\- Je vous ai un peu observés, vous avez une passe complètement hallucinante. Vous êtes des premières années ? Vos têtes ne me disent rien. Oh, pardon, je suis Morikawa Shinji. Je suis en troisième année. Enchanté…

Il s'incline légèrement vers Takami et Sakuraba.  
\- Sakuraba Haruto, enchanté aussi.  
\- Takami Ichirô. J'entre en première année, Sakuraba n'est pas étudiant ici.

Les trois garçons s'inclinent.  
\- Dommage, vous avez l'air de former un sacré duo. Jamais de la vie je ne réceptionne ça… Bon en même temps je joue sur la ligne, alors c'est pas mon boulot.

Morikawa rigole en se passant une main dans ses cheveux longs.  
\- Vous venez de quel lycée ?  
\- Ôjô. L'équipe des Ôjô White Knights, répond Takami.  
\- Oh, ce nom me parle carrément. Ça fait un moment que je ne suis plus les tournois lycéens, mais je connais quand même un peu votre réputation. Tu es quarterback ? demande Morikawa en se tournant vers Takami.  
\- Tout à fait… Depuis trois ans.  
\- Takami-san est un excellent stratège, ajoute Sakuraba. C'est grâce à lui que notre équipe est devenue vraiment forte.  
\- Oh… je suis pas en présence de n'importe qui, c'est ça ?

Takami sourit et redresse ses lunettes. Il se demande s'il y aura quelques joueurs vraiment bons à Shûei.  
\- Tu intègres l'équipe, alors. On va se revoir.

Quelqu'un appelle Morikawa et le garçon commence à s'éloigner.  
\- En fait, si ça vous tente, tous les deux, on va boire un coup après, d'ici une heure. On se retrouve là. Salut !

Il repart en courant sans attendre leur réponse, et Takami et Sakuraba se regardent en haussant les épaules.  
\- On dirait que vous avez fait la connaissance de votre futur sempai, "sempai"… Il a l'air plutôt sympa.

*

L'avis de Sakuraba se confirme. Morikawa Shinji est un garçon très sympathique. Ils bavardent en compagnie du receveur de leur équipe et de deux autres garçons, dont l'un est en offensif sur la ligne et dont le second n'est pas titulaire mais joue en position de linebaker intérieur. Ils sont tous attablés dans l'un des bars du campus. L'atmosphère est si différente de celle d'Ôjô que Takami se demande un moment combien de temps il va mettre à s'acclimater. Takahashi, le receveur officiel, leur confirme qu'aucun camp d'entraînement à l'étranger n'a jamais été organisé de toute l'histoire de l'équipe, et que même s'il n'était pas né pour le prouver, il en donnerait bien sa main à couper.  
\- Votre lycée, c'est un truc de malade. Pas étonnant qu'il soit réputé. Avec votre histoire d'ascenseur et votre bâtiment qui ressemble à un château… Vous êtes vraiment de Tôkyô ?

Takami rigole et boit une gorgée de bière. La boisson lui picote la gorge. C'est l'une des premières fois qu'il goûte à de l'alcool.  
\- Au fait, Ichirô-kun, lui demande Takahashi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ici, si tous les étudiants de votre lycée poursuivent leur scolarité dans votre fac ?  
\- Je voulais apprendre la médecine et il n'y a pas ça, là-bas. J'ai une vieille blessure à la jambe qui m'empêche de bien courir et… - Il n'avait pas encore dit cela à Sakuraba- j'aimerais savoir si je peux la guérir.  
\- Un quarterback qui ne sait pas bien courir, c'est pas anodin ! s'exclame Morikawa.

Une bonne demi-heure se passe, durant laquelle Takami cherche à en savoir un peu plus sur l'équipe, mais aussi sur le déroulement des cours. Parce qu'on le lui demande, il se lance également dans des explications sur la formation des White Knights, les tactiques de jeu qu'il a développées avec ses coéquipiers, leur entraîneur et ses camps infernaux, et même quelques détails sur sa vie privée. Les autres garçons en sont tous à leur deuxième bière. Leurs voix se font plus fortes et leur ton encore plus enjoué. L'année scolaire n'a pas commencée, et ils en profitent pour s'amuser un peu.

Takami tourne la tête vers Sakuraba. Le garçon est silencieux. Il n'est pas du genre à se mêler aux conversations de groupe et à sympathiser facilement avec des étrangers. Il fait tourner entre ses mains son verre de soda, toujours à moitié rempli.  
\- Tu veux qu'on y aille ? lui demande Takami à voix basse.  
\- Mmh… Je ne veux pas vous déranger, Takami-san.  
\- On va devoir vous quitter, sempai…  
\- Oh ! Faut aussi qu'on s'active pour choper le dernier train. Il passe super tôt. On se croisera sûrement à la gare, si vous allez vers le centre, dit Morikawa en se levant.  
\- On… n'attrapera sans doute pas le dernier train, mais on se reverra prochainement. Au revoir.

Takami et Sakuraba saluent tous deux les autres garçons et quittent le bar, leurs sacs à l'épaule.  
\- Ca va ? demande Takami, la voix un peu inquiète, quand ils commencent à s'éloigner.  
\- Ça va, répond Sakuraba.  
\- Désolé, je ne t'ai presque pas parlé.  
\- Vous avez le regard qui brille, quand vous discutez de football. Je vous ai observé et je me suis dit… que votre enthousiasme allait me manquer sur le terrain.  
\- Si je me titularise en tant que quarterback, ici, je vais devoir revoir mes passes. Takahashi-sempai ne mesure clairement pas 1m86. Je crois qu'une page se tourne…  
\- Ne dites pas ça. J'ai déjà un peu le cafard…

La nuit est quasiment tombée et Takami en profite pour prendre dans la sienne la main de Sakuraba. Elle est légèrement tremblante. Il s'arrête et se poste en face de l'autre garçon.  
\- On peut jouer tous les deux quand tu le souhaites.  
\- Pas dans un vrai match. Pas avec Shin. Pas avec une Everest Pass pour marquer un touchdown.  
\- Tu restes à Ôjô, tu auras toutes les occasions que tu veux.

Sakuraba serre ses bras autour du torse de Takami.  
\- Takami-san, vous allez trop me manquer…

Takami sent son tee-shirt s'humidifier. Les épaules de Sakuraba tremblent, et il passe une main sur son dos.  
\- Je suis désolé, c'est vous qui partez dans une équipe sûrement pas à votre hauteur, et c'est moi qui pleure.  
\- Sakuraba, il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire, commence Takami en soulevant le menton de l'autre garçon d'un doigt. Il y a une chose beaucoup plus importante que le football à mes yeux. Il y a toi. Ça me suffit de t'avoir, même si ce n'est que le week-end, ou une heure dans la semaine. Je t'ai toi. Alors arrête de renifler. 

Sakuraba sourit et renifle.  
\- Désolé. Je me moucherai dans votre salle de bain.  
\- Je tiendrai le coup, répond Takami d'un ton moqueur en passant ses mains dans le bas du dos de son petit-ami. Il embrasse ses lèvres humides et salées. Je sors avec le meilleur receveur du Japon, et l'idole de ma mère.  
\- De votre mère ? demande Sakuraba en riant.  
\- Et de beaucoup de monde.

Il l'embrasse à nouveau et le rapproche de lui.  
\- Takami-san, il n'y a personne autour ?  
\- Il n'y avait personne il y a une minute… Et au pire je me ferai complètement grillé. Tu en vaux la peine.  
\- Avec la nuit, personne ne remarquera que je ne suis pas une fille… Mais ça me fait très plaisir.  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse te confondre une seule seconde avec une fille, Sakuraba.

*

Takami jette un œil à l'heure indiquée par son téléphone avant d'informer d'un rapide email sa mère qu'il a manqué le dernier train. Sakuraba sort de la salle de bain au moment où il repose son téléphone sur le bureau. Le garçon est torse nu et a le pantalon retroussé sur ses mollets.  
\- J'ai utilisé un de vos petites serviettes.

Il a la peau du torse brillante, encore un peu humide. Ses épaules sont larges, ses pectoraux gonflés. Takami le voit comme toutes ces fois où il l'a observé se changer dans le vestiaire de leur club. Après un exercice physique, la peau de Sakuraba est différente. Il lui caresse délicatement les abdominaux lorsque son petit-ami prend place auprès de lui sur le lit.  
\- Vous avez prévenu votre mère ? demande Sakuraba en sortant son propre téléphone de sa poche.  
\- Mmh.  
\- J'envoie aussi un message à mes parents. Je leur dis que je dors chez un ami… et qu'on prévoit de passer la journée ensemble demain.  
\- On prévoit de passer la journée ensemble, demain ?  
\- … Ça leur évitera de s'inquiéter, quel que soit notre programme. Takami-san…

Sakuraba soupire en posant son téléphone près de celui de Takami.  
\- J'aime bien quand vous me touchez comme ça.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- J'avais envie… de passer la nuit chez vous.  
\- On a de toute façon manqué le dernier train.

Les doigts de Takami caressent son flanc, ses reins, et Sakuraba soupire.  
\- Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi ce soir…  
\- Je t'aurais gardé de force, je crois.  
\- Oh. Vous aviez prévu, alors.  
\- Je prévois très bien les choses tu sais. Et toi, je te connais par cœur.  
\- Peut-être pas "par cœur".  
\- On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Sakuraba. Et tu as acheté des brosses à dents.

La main de Takami glisse dans le pantalon de Sakuraba et ses doigts parcourent la ligne de ses reins.  
\- Takami-san… ce receveur, il a l'air de bien vous apprécier…  
\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être.  
\- Il a cherché à en savoir beaucoup sur vous.  
\- Mmh…  
\- Il vous a appelé "Ichirô-kun" tout de suite…  
\- C'est un sempai de troisième année, ce n'est pas étonnant… Pourquoi tu me parles de lui maintenant ?

Sakuraba le fixe dans les yeux.  
\- Parce qu'il m'a rendu jaloux.  
\- Parce qu'il est receveur ?  
\- Parce qu'il peut vous appeler par votre prénom…  
\- Tu peux aussi m'appeler par mon prénom.

Les joues de Sakuraba sont rouges. Takami le trouve adorable. Il aime bien que quelqu'un soit jaloux pour lui. Il apprécie particulièrement de taquiner Sakuraba. Sauf qu'il ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce que le garçon le prenne au mot.  
\- Ichirô…, murmure Sakuraba, les yeux fermés.

Takami le plaque sur le lit, et ses mains capturent celles de Sakuraba pour les ramener derrière sa tête. Dans sa bouche, son prénom sonne comme une invitation. Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement intime. A vrai dire, en dehors de sa famille, rares sont les personnes à l'avoir jamais appelé autrement que "Takami".  
\- Tu peux le dire encore ? souffle Takami à l'oreille de Sakuraba.  
\- Ce n'est pas naturel, Takami-s…

Takami enveloppe ses lèvres autour de son lobe d'oreille. Il l'a entendu une fois. Il suce la peau fine et moelleuse. Il a envie que ça recommence.  
\- C'est déloyal, gémit Sakuraba en attirant Takami contre lui. On avait dit qu'on ne se forcerait pas…  
\- Tu n'as pas envie ?  
\- C'est difficile… "Ichirô"… C'est un beau prénom, mais vous êtes mon Takami-san…

La voix de Sakuraba est irrésistible. Dans sa bouche, peu importe la façon dont il l'appelle, s'il prononce son nom sur ce ton, Takami se sent perdre pieds. "Son" Takami-san… Takami enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sakuraba et presse ses lèvres contre sa peau. L'autre garçon laisse échapper un son adorable qui l'excite un peu.  
\- Tu me rends complètement dingue…, soupire Takami contre sa peau.  
\- Takami-san, je vous aime vraiment beaucoup…

La voix de Sakuraba est rauque et chevrotante.  
\- Je vous aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, Sakuraba.

Il se presse contre l'autre garçon, qui écarte les cuisses pour le laisser s'approcher plus près. Takami a le bassin qui commence à bouger tout seul. Il se redresse et fait signe à Sakuraba de changer de position pour ne pas rester sur le bord du lit. Allongés dans le bon sens, les deux garçons s'observent quelques longues secondes. Sakuraba retire ses lunettes à Takami et les replie pour les poser sur un carton, juste à côté.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tellement envie de te faire l'amour ? demande Takami en scrutant le visage de son petit-ami.  
\- Parce que vous me trouvez beau et irrésistible ?  
\- Ce ton moqueur ne te va pas du tout…  
\- Moi, je crois que vous l'aimez bien, rigole Sakuraba en retenant les mains de Takami qui lui chatouillent les côtés. Je vous promets que je ne dirai à personne que vous êtes faible avec moi !  
\- Tout le monde sait déjà que je suis faible avec toi.  
\- Mais vous êtes aussi classe, autoritaire, sérieux… et même très taquin.  
\- Tu me préfères comment ? demande Takami en embrassant le torse de Sakuraba avant de prendre en bouche l'un de ses tétons.  
\- Là… Sakuraba se mord la main, la tête renversée sur le côté. Je vous aime surtout sur moi et… que vous me fassiez perdre la tête…  
\- Tu ne veux pas me voir faible ? continue Takami en faisant descendre ses lèvres sur le ventre de Sakuraba pendant que les doigts d'une de ses mains restent sur sa poitrine.  
\- Plus tard… Quand… Oh, Takami-san…  
\- J'ai envie de t'entendre me tutoyer…

Takami embrasse son nombril et dépose plusieurs baisers le long de la ceinture de son pantalon. Sakuraba se meut contre lui.  
\- Je sais…, gémit-il. 

Takami déboucle sa ceinture, il la fait glisser le long des passants et déboutonne le pantalon de Sakuraba. En baissant sa fermeture éclair, il embrasse la peau du garçon un peu plus bas. Sakuraba bouge plus rapidement contre lui. Takami est complètement excité par l'attitude de son petit-ami mais n'a pas envie de s'en soucier. Il a la tête remplie d'une foultitude d'images de ce qu'il aimerait faire à Sakuraba, des sons qu'il aimerait entendre sortir de sa bouche. Ses appréhensions de la matinée ont quitté son esprit. Il a envie d'avoir Sakuraba tout à lui et il s'étonne un peu de l'absence de stress ou d'inquiétude par rapport au sexe en sa compagnie. Il a envie de découvrir un peu plus le corps de son partenaire.  
\- Sakuraba… Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser aller plus bas ?  
\- Il faut… enfin, il faut faire attention alors, Takami-san…  
\- Je sais. Tu m'as demandé d'avoir une boîte de préservatifs sur ma table de nuit, tu te souviens ?

Takami passe sa main sur l'entrejambe de Sakuraba.  
\- Oui…, gémit l'autre garçon. Je me doutais bien que vous étiez prévoyant comme ça…  
\- Honnêtement… je ne pensais pas qu'on en aurait besoin dès aujourd'hui, avoue Takami.  
\- Arrêtez de discuter avec votre main là.

Takami se redresse et marche vers son sac pour en sortir la boîte qu'il a achetée. Il la regarde un moment et inspire profondément. Il n'a qu'une vague idée de comment on est supposé se servir d'un préservatif. Evidemment, cela ne semble pas spécialement compliqué, mais dans la pratique… Il espère qu'il va se montrer à la hauteur.

Quand il revient sur le lit, Sakuraba a ôté son pantalon. Le slip qu'il a enfilé après son bain, trouvé dans le sac de sport de Takami, est en effet un peu serré, mais la différence de corpulence entre lui et Sakuraba n'a sans doute pas grand-chose à voir avec la question.  
\- Takami-san, il va falloir que je vous traine faire les courses en ville pour que vous achetiez des boxers.

Takami rigole en sortant un sachet de la boîte avant de la poser par terre.  
\- Tu trouves ça plus sexy ?  
\- Je vous trouve sexy tout le temps, mais je ne dis pas non à quelque chose d'un peu plus seyant.  
\- Oh, alors tu me trouves sexy tout le temps ? Je ne savais pas.  
\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, vous voyez bien dans quel état vous me mettez…

Takami se remet entre les cuisses de Sakuraba.  
\- C'est peut-être juste mes caresses, pas moi.  
\- Vous voulez m'entendre vous dire que je vous trouve beau et terriblement excitant ?

Takami l'embrasse avec toute la passion qu'il ressent pour l'autre garçon. Sa langue caresse la sienne et ressort, humide de leurs deux salives, pour lécher le menton et la gorge de Sakuraba.  
\- Je veux bien oui, grogne Takami.  
\- Je te trouve très beau et excitant…, murmure Sakuraba en rejetant la tête en arrière quand Takami atteint sa clavicule.

La pression de son entrejambe contre le ventre de Takami est un peu plus forte.  
\- Merci, murmure Takami en le regardant dans les yeux. Sakuraba a le regard brillant. Tu es fabuleusement beau, et tu m'excites aussi beaucoup.

La main de Sakuraba passe sous son polo et lui caresse les abdominaux.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Attend… Takami retire sa main et se dégage un peu.  
\- Enlevez ça…, demande Sakuraba en écartant le tissu du polo. Et ça, ajoute-t-il en caressant le pantalon sur la cuisse de Takami.  
\- "Enlève ça", le corrige Takami avant de s'exécuter.

Il passe son haut au-dessus de sa tête et défait l'attache de son pantalon avant d'envoyer les deux vêtements valser à terre. Il finit de déshabiller Sakuraba et ouvre le sachet du préservatif. Quand il commence à l'enfiler, d'une main un peu tremblante, sur la verge durcie de son petit-ami, ce dernier le regarde d'un air interrogateur.  
\- Je croyais que vous vouliez… l'utiliser pour vous.  
\- Oh… est-ce que tu préfères ? demande Takami, voyant où Sakuraba veut certainement en venir.  
\- Pas du tout, sourit son petit-ami. Votre idée… me plait beaucoup aussi.

Takami s'installe à genoux sur le lit et écarte gentiment les cuisses de Sakuraba, qui s'allonge sur le dos. Il se penche et enveloppe le plus délicatement possible le sexe de Sakuraba de ses lèvres. C'est une sensation extrêmement perturbante, et en même temps infiniment plaisante. La texture en latex du préservatif est étrange, mais Takami tâche de l'occulter pour se concentrer sur la chaleur qu'émet la peau de Sakuraba. Il s'est plusieurs fois imaginé comment cela pouvait être de lécher Sakuraba ainsi. Son odeur, sa chaleur, les mouvements de son bassin. Il n'était pas trop loin de la réalité, mais ce à quoi il n'avait pas réfléchi, c'était combien ce geste lui ferait de l'effet à lui. Sa main agrippée sur la base du pénis de Sakuraba, il laisse courir ses lèvres tout le long de sa peau. Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit plus utiliser sa langue, ou surtout se contenter de ses lèvres. Il ne sait pas non plus quelle cadence il doit adopter, mais les gémissements de Sakuraba, tout près de lui, lui laissent penser que sa caresse ne doit pas être trop maladroite. 

C'est la première fois que Sakuraba gémit ainsi. Takami espère un instant qu'aucun de ses voisins n'a encore emménagé. Mais même si c'est le cas, il doit avouer qu'il aime trop entendre Sakuraba gémir en lui disant que ce qu'il lui fait est bon. Takami a les yeux fermés. Il quitte un instant Sakuraba, humidifie les doigts de sa main libre, et descend le long de son propre ventre pour attraper son pénis dans son sous-vêtement. Il s'imagine que la main appartient à son petit-ami. Il n'a pas envie que Sakuraba change de position pour le faire lui-même. C'est bon ainsi, et Takami gémit aussi sans arrêter de s'occuper de l'autre garçon.  
\- Ichirô…, entend-il bientôt Sakuraba l'appeler en balbutiant. Ichirô… 

Sakuraba ne tient pas plus longtemps et Takami a envie de rester là. Mais il libère son petit-ami et redresse la tête pour observer le corps en nage de Sakuraba. Celui-ci halète, la bouche ouverte, et le regarde avec de grands yeux, qu'il cligne plusieurs fois. 

Son souffle retrouvé, Sakuraba lui fait signe de venir, avant de voir dans quel état se trouve Takami.  
\- Pardon… je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.  
\- Je m'en moque…, soupire Takami en s'allongeant entre les jambes de l'autre garçon.  
\- Je suis désolé…

La main de Sakuraba descend un peu et Takami ferme les yeux. Oh. Ce n'est décidemment pas tout à fait comparable. 

Takami jouit rapidement, la bouche collée à celle de Sakuraba, ses bras passés autour du cou de l'autre garçon.  
\- J'avais prévu de ne m'occuper que de toi…, marmonne Takami en se détachant un peu de Sakuraba pour le regarder.  
\- Désolé de te faire de l'effet, répond le garçon avec un grand sourire, avant de le serrer contre lui.


	6. Epilogue : Un coup de téléphone est toujours plus sûr qu'un échange d'emails

Quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit, Takami sursaute et s'appuie maladroitement sur le bras de Sakuraba pour se redresser.  
\- Pardon ! s'excuse-t-il en entendant l'autre garçon crier. C'est la sonnerie de mes parents…

Il cherche précipitamment ses lunettes et se rue sur le téléphone pour décrocher. S'il ne le fait pas, il est certain que ses parents seront capables de prendre la route pour le chercher, morts d'inquiétude. Il est clair que sa mère n'a pas reçu son message.  
\- Allô ? 

La voix de Takami est haletante et il déglutit péniblement, les joues rouges.  
\- Ichirô ! répond son père d'un ton stressé. Ta mère commençait à s'inquiéter.  
\- Je lui ai envoyé un…  
\- Oui, et elle t'a répondu, mais ensuite, plus de nouvelles de ta part ! Où comptais-tu passer la nuit ? Ta nouvelle chambre n'est pas rangée, tes cartons ne sont pas défaits, tu ne songeais pas à rester là-bas ? Tu n'as même pas de couverture.  
\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu que maman avait répondu à mon message…

Takami se passe une main dans les cheveux en essayant de penser calmement. Son père a un caractère posé et réfléchi, mais il suffit que sa mère s'inquiète pour qu'il commence lui aussi à se faire du souci. C'est en tous les cas l'attitude qu'ils ont toujours eue à l'égard de leur fils unique.  
\- J'allais me mettre en route pour te chercher.  
\- Non ! crie Takami avant de frapper son pied contre le sol. Quel idiot il fait à élever le ton ainsi. Pardon, je voulais dire, je vais rester dormir là. Ça va, j'ai de la literie et il fait très bon. J'ai même le frigo un peu rempli…  
\- Tu aurais pu nous le dire avant de partir. Pense à rentrer rapidement, ta mère a envie de profiter encore un peu de toi.  
\- Bien sûr. Merci, et bonne nuit…

\- Merde…, lâche Takami en reposant le téléphone. Ses épaules tremblent. Il a eu vraiment peur que son père insiste et qu'il débarque une demi-heure plus tard. Il y a des habits par terre, un préservatif usagé sur un carton, deux brosses à dents utilisées à la salle de bain, les chaussures de Sakuraba dans l'entrée… Et Takami est bien certain que l'odeur qui règne dans sa chambre non aérée ne ferait pas planer le doute bien longtemps sur qu'il a bien pu y faire. Sans compter, évidemment, la présence d'un certain petit-ami.

Ok. Il ne viendra pas. Il n'y a aucune raison de stresser plus. Mais si son père ne l'avait pas appelé avant de prendre la route, cela aurait été catastrophique. Takami se prend la tête dans les mains. Il n'est absolument pas prêt à faire son coming-out auprès de ses parents, c'est une chose certaine.  
\- Ca va ? demande une petite voix près de lui. 

Sakuraba lui sourit gentiment et passe ses bras autour de son cou. Même si sa mère est dingue de ce garçon, elle le sera sans doute bien moins quand elle comprendra qui il représente réellement pour son fils.  
\- Oui… Takami expire profondément. Ça va. Mon père a failli nous rendre une visite impromptue.  
\- Oh. Je croyais que vous aviez prévenu…, commence Sakuraba avant de s'excuser. Ça ne va pas être facile, reprend-t-il en avalant une grande bouchée d'air. Je pensais que tu avais prévenu ta mère.  
\- C'est le cas, et elle s'est fait du souci. Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas de couverture !

Sakuraba rigole et Takami sourit.  
\- Mes parents sont un peu spéciaux.  
\- Leur fils a pourtant dix-huit ans. Il boit même de la bière, se moque Sakuraba.  
\- Oui. Et il couche avec un garçon… Ils n'ont vraiment aucune raison de se faire du souci, ironise Takami.  
\- En effet, il sait se protéger.  
\- Arrête ça, rétorque Takami en souriant. Il renverse Sakuraba sur le lit et lui chatouille le ventre et les côtés.

Sous ses mains, l'autre garçon se tortille. Il rigole en se débattant, mais Takami évite ses coups de pieds en s'installant à cheval sur son ventre pour chercher ses aisselles. Il trouve son petit-ami superbe et attendrissant. Il arrête ses chatouilles et l'observe longuement, le visage sérieux.  
\- Quoi ? demande Sakuraba.  
\- Rien, répond Takami. Je suis amoureux de toi.  
\- Je sais.

Sakuraba lui prend la main, un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Mais j'aime bien l'entendre quand même.

*

\- Ichirô… Mes rasoirs, ils sont où ?

Takami passe la tête à la porte de la salle de bain. Sakuraba est nu comme un ver, en train de se regarder dans le miroir du lavabo. Takami sourit et hésite à répondre.  
\- Tu ne les as pas vus, en vidant le sac de courses ? demande Sakuraba en tournant les yeux vers lui. Je voulais me raser.  
\- Tu peux aussi faire ça plus tard, Sakuraba… Je suis tout seul, à côté.  
\- Ça ne me prend pas longtemps… Désolé, mes joues sont râpeuses.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas…

Takami se place derrière lui et lui caresse délicatement le bas du visage. Dans le reflet du miroir, il voit Sakuraba faire la moue.  
\- Encore, avec la barbe, ça va, mais je n'aime pas quand ça repousse juste…  
\- Tu peux attendre quelques jours alors.  
\- Sans me raser ?  
\- Mmh. Ta barbe sera revenue, d'ici là, et alors ce sera moins dérangeant.  
\- Est-ce que tu as envie que j'arrête de me raser ? demande Sakuraba en se retournant vers son petit-ami, un sourcil redressé.  
\- Oui…, admet Takami.  
\- Ok alors. Est-ce que mes rasoirs se sont retrouvés à la poubelle ? reprend Sakuraba.  
\- Non, tout de même pas ! le rassure Takami en ouvrant la porte du petit placard. Je les avais juste… rangés là.  
\- Cachés là.  
\- Je suppose.

Takami sent Sakuraba se presser contre lui.  
\- J'aurais dit oui, de toute façon. Ça ne me dérange pas, si tu me le demandes.  
\- Le premier jour où je t'ai vu avec de la barbe, je t'ai trouvé atrocement attirant…  
\- Est-ce que je peux avoir quelque chose en échange ?  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras.  
\- Alors moi aussi, je voudrais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.


End file.
